


At times of test, family is best.

by twilightwonderer



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Evan is a 🐍, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightwonderer/pseuds/twilightwonderer
Summary: An argument with Evan has devastating effects for Chloe Godard. The title is a quote from a Burmese Proverb. [TW for descriptions of abuse.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has previously been uploaded on FF.net but since I now have an AO3 account I have decided to put it on here as well.

"Evan just leave me alone" Chloe snapped over her shoulder as she opened the door with a matter of force.

"Chloe" Evan shouted after her, he followed her. "Wait. Let me explain. I love you"

"I just need space Evan" she turned to the stairs, she ignored his declaration of love.

"I didn't mean to" Evan explained grabbing the blonde's wrist. He was about to continue when she interrupted him.

"What, you just slipped and ended up sleeping with her" she quipped in frustration. She looked down at her wrist, his finger nails were digging into her fair skin, his grip was strong and forceful. "Evan, you're hurting me" she stated, her eyes followed a path upwards, once she met his eyes that was when she saw it. The pure anger. The rage. For the first time in a long time she was afraid of her boyfriend and she didn't dare pull her arm away from him.

"I didn't mean to" Evan spat, not letting go, instead his grip grew stronger.

"Bullshit Evan" Chloe replied, pain evident her voice, with the increase in grip and discomfort, her instincts kicked in and she pulled her arm away from him. She turned and ran down the first set of stairs, he ran after her, as she reached the top of the second set he grabbed ahold of her shoulders and pinned her against the wall.

"Just listen to me" he snarled, they were face to face, him holding her against the concrete wall with both of his hands, Chloe didn't dare speak. She tried to hide the fear she was feeling, she didn't want to give him any motive to hurt her. The only sound that filled the staircase was the sound of their heavy breathing, that was until a door opened.

With Evan distracted, Chloe took the opportunity to get away from him. She pushed past him, he stumbled briefly before attempting to grab ahold of her, his hands met her shoulders and the force of his action sent the petite woman flying over the railing, she screamed as she fell, there was a thud and everything was silent.

Evan watched as her body hit the concrete steps below and rolled down the final steps on that set of stairs. He peered over the banister, Chloe now laid unconscious at the bottom of the step of the stairs. He froze for a moment before remembering the door had opened and someone would probably be coming down the stairs at any time. He ran down the staircase that Chloe had just rolled down, he glanced down for a brief moment as he stepped over her still body and ran out of the fire exit door.

"What the hell was that?" Essie said out loud in a panic, she could have sworn she had heard someone scream. She looked over the railing and gasped at the sight, she saw a female sprawled out at the bottom of the staircase below. Without hesitating she ran back through the door she had just come from and shouted for help before running down the steps. It wasn't until she reached the injured woman that she realised that the injured woman was no one over than Chloe Godard.

...

**On Keller**

"Dominic stop this" Ange told him. "Carole is as much your mother as-"

"As who? You?" He turned around so he was facing her. "You know what Ange, just leave it" he turned to walk away from her.

"Dominic please" She pleaded. She went to continue but what interrupted by the door flying open.

"I need some help, someone's fallen down the stairs" Essie shouted through the door before running out again.

Dom looked at Ange with a confused and concerned expression before they both ran after the nurse, Sasha and Fletch who were with another patient followed them, they quickly caught up to Dom and Ange as they ran down to investigate and help out.

"Chloe. Chloe can you hear me?" Essie shook the young woman's shoulder.

Ange heard the name, and panic overcame her. She pushed past the others and ran down the steps with a higher sense of urgency. Her daughter could be hurt and she needed to be there. Dom followed close behind her. The others followed closely behind.

Chloe groaned, slowly regaining consciousness, she was confused and in pain.

"Sweetheart, it's Essie. Can you open your eyes?"

She groaned again and forced her eyes open, her hand felt the back of her head. It was wet.

"It's ok. I've got you. Helps coming. Try not to move sweetheart. Where does it hurt Chloe?" Essie comforted. She began assessing her injuries as the others flew down the stairs, led by Ange and Dom.

"Everywhere" She slurred. "God it hurts"

"Chloe. God that's my Chloe" Ange exclaimed, full of panic. She went to run forward but someone stopped her by wrapping their arm around her waist. "Get off me". Ange continued to struggle against the hold the person had on her as Dom and Sasha went towards Essie, and began to administer first aid.

As he knelt next to Chloe, Dominic took in the sight before him and froze, it was like all of his medical knowledge had suddenly disappeared. Despite his ongoing arguments with Ange, and the recent news of his adoption, he cared deeply about her. After all, she was technically his sister.

"Dom" Sasha said. "Dom"

His attention was drawn to the sound of Sacha's voice. "Go to the ED. Get some help, and an spinal board and collar"

"But" Dom objected.

"Now Dom" The older doctor's tone became stern and directive. Dom ran off towards the ED.

"Will you please get off me." Ange shouted again, she looked up to see the person that was holding her. It was Fletch.

"Ange, you need to give them some space" he told her not letting go.

"No, Fletch just let go of me. Let me help her" Ange objected.

"They need space Ange" he repeated. Instead of letting go, he drew her into a hug. She fought against him but his hold was too tight, she finally stopped fighting, her hands gripped hold of his shirt as she watched in horror as more people huddled around her injured daughter, quickly secured her onto a spinal board before transferring her onto a trolley and rushing towards the ED.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ange stared through the doors to resus, she was desperate for news on Chloe's condition. Fletch was stood next to her, without saying a word he took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently, he knew nothing he could say could reassure Ange and recognised the parental concern, his simple gesture simply functioned to tell Ange he was there for her. She returned the squeeze but didn't take her eyes off the resus doors, her action silently thanking him.

The doors opened, she stepped aside to avoid the swinging door. Dom stepped out, a solemn expression on her face. Ange let go of Fletch's hand and covered her mouth with both of her hands. "Please tell me she's ok" her voice was timid, afraid and vulnerable.

"It's early days but she's conscious, confused, concussed but awake" Dom told her sympathetically.

"Can I see her?" Ange asked, "Please"

"Give them a few minutes, but yes"

Ange hugged Dom with a huge sense of relief. The sudden action initially took him back, he hesitated momentarily before hugging her back and quickly pulling away.

"Sorry" Ange apologised, detecting Dom's awkward reaction.

He shook his head "It's fine" he said dismissively. He caught a slightly confused Fletch's facial expression. "You should stay here, with Chloe. I'll look after the YAU"

"Thanks Dominic" Ange replied, if she had to be honest, she'd forgotten all about work.

He turned to leave. "It's the least I can do, after all, Chloe needs her Mum right now" and with that, he headed to the lift.

The sound of a pager rang, Fletch grumbled as he pulled it from his pocket. It was from Darwin. "Do you want me to stay?"

"It's ok"

"I can stay" Fletch objected.

"No, it's fine, honestly"

He placed his hand on her arm comfortingly, his touch lingering for longer than it probably should have done. "You know where I am if you need me. Keep us updated".

Ange nodded before entering resus. Fletch watched briefly before heading to the lift and returning to Darwin.

As Fletch returned to the ward he noticed a frantic looking Jac rushing around, the ward sounded very busy. He headed to the desk to see what he could do to help.

"There you are?" She remarked, with an icy attitude. "You haven't seen Miss Godard or Mr Crowhurst around have you? I just can't get the staff nowadays."

"Oh" Fletch paused. "You haven't heard, have you?" He said with a saddened tone.

She stopped at his tone. "Heard what?"

"Chloe is in the ED, Essie found her at the bottom of the stairs"

"Is she badly hurt?" She asked, her previous attitude had now disappeared.

"It doesn't look good, spinal procedures, probable concussion. That's all I know. Ange is with her"

"Oh" Jac didn't know what else to say.

"I've not seen Evan though," Fletch told her, this was a fact he found a bit strange. "I'm sure he'll turn up; he might be on his lunch or something"

* * *

**In the Emergency Department**

As Ange Godard stepped closer to her daughter an audible gasp escaped her lips. Her daughter looked so fragile, a neck collar was keeping her spine aligned, her left wrist was immobilised in a support. Blood covered her face and hands; it had seeped onto the crisp white bedding. Ange was now stood next to the trolley Chloe laid on. She went to hold her hand but hesitated, not wanting to hurt or cause her any more pain.

"Mum?" Chloe whimpered in pain. Her uninjured hand reached out. Without hesitating, Ange took it in her own.

"It's ok baby, I'm here"

"What?" Chloe took a pain-filled breath "Happened"

"I don't know Chlo" Ange said, using an old nickname. She used her other hand to clear a strand of hair away from her daughter's eyes. "But we're going to make sure you're ok"

Connie, the clinical lead of the ED came up to them, clipboard in hand. She offered a hand to Ange, who accepted and shook it, wanting to respect the fellow doctor's position. "Connie Beauchamp" She introduced herself.

"Ahhh, the other ice queen" Chloe mumbled, her injuries combined with pain medication taking over and making her address the woman in a way she would never otherwise do so.

"I'm going to attribute that statement to your head injury" Connie said with a soft smile. She gave instruction to a nurse to check Chloe's observations and turned her attention to Ange. "You must be Ms Godard, head of the touchy-feely unit"

"You've spoken to Ms Naylor" Ange remarked.

"I'm supposed" Chloe winced trying to move "theatre". Hearing Jac's name reminded her that she was scheduled to be in theatre later.

"Don't you dare move" Ange told her sternly "You're going nowhere"

Chloe stopped moving. "Us doctors do make the worst patients" the ED doctor remarked.

"CT. MRI?" Ange asked.

Connie nodded. "I've called a porter, there sending someone as soon as their free".

"Mum?" Chloe asked, panic in her voice.

"It's ok. I'm still here"

"I don't" She took a deep breath, she hated small, tight spaces and the idea of either scan worried her.

Ange knew what her daughter was thinking. "I won't leave you; I'll talk you through it".

The door opened. Jason walked in and went straight up to the mother-daughter duo.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Ange asked him.

"I'm a porter. You need a porter to take Miss Godard to CT. Then to MRI." He stated in a matter of fact tone.  
"You don't normally cover the ED Jason" Ange stated.

"I know, but I heard that Miss Godard was hurt and needs to go for these scans. And I want to help."

"Thank you, Jason. That is very kind of you” She thanked him sincerely. Ange had taken to Jason and had become rather fond of him.

"Your welcome" He started preparing the trolley for the journey to the scanners. "I'll be gentle, I won't cause you any more pain" he told Chloe, who gave a smile in response.


	3. Chapter 3

AA sharp ringtone interrupted Fletch's conversation with a patient. He looked at the caller ID. It was Hanssen. "Sorry, I've got to take this" he apologised before answering and walking towards his office.

"Is everything ok?" The nurse asked.

"I've just had a call from the ED about Miss Godard's condition" Hanssen began to explain.

"How is she?"

"It's early days, they're going to admit Miss Godard to the neurology department, amongst her other injuries, her scan shows a small bleed on the brain as well as a concussion, so the neuro consultant wants to monitor her"

"Thank you for keeping us updated" Fletch replied, assuming that this was the reason for his call.

"That's not the only thing, both myself and Ms Beauchamp have looked at the scans. We're both pretty confident that Miss Godard didn't just fall down the stairs, her injuries are just not consistent with this theory"

"Does Chloe remember what happened?" Fletch asked.

"At the moment she doesn't remember anything. However, our best theory is that Miss Godard was pushed."

He took a sharp intake of breath; this wasn't good news. "We may have CCTV covering that stairwell, I'll speak to security, see if there any footage"

"I'll meet you there" Hanssen told him before hanging up the phone. Fletch sighed as he put the phone back in his pocket.

"Everything ok?" Jac asked him, concerned.

He shook his head. "Chloe's injuries are inconsistent with a fall. It's looking like she was attacked"

Jac was surprised. "That's not good"

"Hanssen's going to meet me in the CCTV room, see if her attacker was caught on camera"

"I'll come with you"

* * *

Fletch, Hanssen, Jac and a security guard were all looking at the monitor.

"This is the best camera angle we've got of the stairwell," The security guard told them as he tapped away at the keyboard keys. "Now if I rewind to the estimated time of the incident we might be able to see who attacked the doctor"

The four people watched the screen in silence, Jac let out an audible gasp at the sight in front of her, Fletch and Hanssen watched in horror. The sight before them showed Chloe falling to the floor, they watched, hopeful for the sight of her attacker, however, the camera angle was too poor to show this.

"Have you got any more angles of this stairwell or the exit?" Hanssen asked.

The security guard shook his head. "This is the best one. We applied for funding for new cameras, but budget cuts"

"I didn't see the application" Hanssen noted, frustrated at the situation.

"Finance rejected it, as I said, budget cuts" The security guard shrugged, his tone carrying hints of frustration.

"I want two guards outside Miss Godard's room" Hanssen instructed "Given everything that's happened recently and the Holly Cartwright case, we can't afford to take any chances"

The security guard nodded.

"I'll tell Ange the news" Fletch said with a sigh.

"Thank you" Hanssen replied, he walked towards the door but stopped and turned his attention to the security guard. "Submit a new application, directly to myself. You'll get your new cameras"

"Yes Sir" The security guard agreed. "I'll get those guards posted straight away"

* * *

**On the neurology ward.**

Ange pressed a gentle kiss on Chloe's forehead. The blonde was asleep, a bandage was wrapped around her head, her injured wrist was in a cast. As she sat back in her chair, Ange remembered the sight of Chloe's scans, broken ribs, broken wrist, concussion and bleeding on the brain. She recalled Connie telling her that her daughter, her own baby girl had been attacked, how the news made the hairs on her neck stand on end. The mother made a silent vow to ensure that whoever did this was punished, and her daughter got justice, but for now, the most important thing was helping Chloe recover. Ange sat back in her chair and pulled her knees up to her chest, she didn't take her eyes off the monitor attached to Chloe.

A soft knock at the door interrupted Ange's line of sight. It was from Dominic.

"How is she?" He asked.

"It's early days" Ange told him.

"I heard about what happened" He stated softly as he pulled up a chair.

"She doesn't remember anything" Ange said defeatedly.

"Maybe that's a good thing" Dominic thought out loud.

"Maybe" Ange agreed. "Fletch checked the CCTV, apparently it doesn't show anything. Someone hurt one of my children, and we don't even know who it was". Tears filled Ange's eyes.

Dominic took Ange's hand is his "Mu-" He stopped himself. "Ange, we'll find out who it was, they won't get away with this".

She had heard his words, and it offered her some comfort, she also heard his error. He was about to call her Mum. Given the situation between Ange and Dom, the small slip up made her smile. It was a sad smile, but a smile none the less. "Thank you, Dom"

He nodded in response.

"Mum?" A small panicked voice asked.

Ange took Chloe's hand. "I'm here"

"Mum?" Chloe cried, panic overtaking her.

"I'm here sweetheart. I'm here" Ange attempted to comfort her daughter.

Chloe could hear her mother's voice, her hand on her own, but she sounded so far away, and she couldn't see her. "Mum, where are you? I can't see Mum, I can't see"

Dom leapt up from his chair and ran out of the room in search of a doctor. He ran straight into Fletch who was talking to the consultant. "We need someone. Now!" Dom shouted in panic, the two ran behind him towards Chloe's room.

Chloe had a firm grip on both of Ange's hands. Both women were crying.

"What's happening to her?" Ange cried. The consultant went towards Chloe and tried to examine her. "What are you doing to her?" Ange was defensive, concerned, her worry for her daughter seemed to have led to her forgetting all of her medical knowledge.

"Ms Godard, you need to move out of the way" The consultant told her.

"I'm not leaving her"

Dom intervened and pulled Ange away from Chloe by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not leaving her" Ange repeated struggling against Dom's grip.

"Come on!" Dom told her "Give them some space"

Ange was firmly bolted to the floor, she wasn't purposely ignoring Dominic.

Chloe's body went limp, her hand fell to the bed, releasing her grip on her mother's hand.

"Come on Ange" Dom coaxed. She didn't move.

Suddenly Chloe's body began to seize.

"Get her out of here now!" The consultant shouted towards them, he pressed the emergency button.

The stress of the situation made everyone in the room panic. Ange was still fighting against Dom, refusing to leave Chloe's side.

"MUM! Come on!" Dominic shouted, frustrated at Ange's stubbornness.

Ange froze. Fletch looked at them for a brief moment, a confused expression was etched on his face, but turned his attention quickly back to helping Chloe. Without any more struggling, Ange allowed Dom to lead her out of the room. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close, as they both watched the horrific scene in front of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days had passed since Chloe's attack and seizure, luckily she hadn't had another one after having an operation. The consultant in charge of her care remained hopeful that she would recover, that was dependant upon Chloe coming out of the coma. Initially, she had been sedated to allow her body to recover, but as the days developed, concern over her condition was starting to increase.

In the past three days, Ange had refused to leave Chloe's bedside. Various members of staff on the ward had tried to persuade her to go home, but she had refused. She was currently asleep in the chair next to Chloe's bed. Fletch and Dom entered the room, the sound of their footsteps woke Ange up.

"Sorry we didn't mean to wake you" Dom apologised.

"It's ok" Ange yawned, she rubbed her neck with her hand. The chair was not a comfortable thing to sleep on. Fletch handed her a coffee which she accepted gratefully.

"It's got an extra shot of caffeine in it" Fletch told her. She took a drink out of the cup.

"Any news?" Dom asked. Ange shook her head.

"No offence" Fletch began, pausing to take a drink of his own coffee. "But you look like hell. You really need to go home, shower and get some sleep"

"I'm not leaving-"

Dom interrupted her "He's right. Go home, get a few hours of real sleep. I'll stay here"

Ange looked between Fletch and Dom, both of them gave her looks that told her they wouldn't take no for an answer. She sighed in defeat. "A few hours. And you ring me if anything changes"

"I promise" Dom said softly.

Fletch held his hand out towards Ange to help her out of the chair. "Come on. I'll drive you home"

Ange headed towards the door, she hesitated and looked back towards her daughter.

"I'll ring you" Dom stated. "I promise".

Fletch placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her out of the room.

Dom took over residence in the chair that Ange had previously been sat in. He made sure to turn his pager off before relaxing back into the chair. A wave of tiredness passed over him, and he closed his eyes. The rhythmic sounds of the monitors lulling him to sleep.

* * *

**In Fletch's car, outside Ange's home.**

"It's that one there" Ange pointed towards her house.

Fletch pulled the hand-break up and released his seatbelt. He didn't move to get out of the car, instead, he looked over to Ange. "How are you holding up?" He asked.

She shrugged, then shook her head.

"She'll be ok" Fletch said, every part of his being hoped he was right.

"You can't promise that" Ange told him sadly.

"She's strong" Fletch stated. "Like her Mum"

"That she is" She agreed.

"I know nothing I can say will make this better" Fletch began "But if you need a friend, shoulder to cry on. I'm here for you"

"Thanks, Fletch"

"Anytime" He nodded, "Want me to come in? Evie is looking after the little ones"

Ange hesitated for a moment. Her instinct was telling her to say no, but she didn't want to be alone right now. "Please"

Without saying a word, Fletch opened his door and got out of the car. He kicked the door shut before walking around the car and opening the passenger side door. She stepped out. He locked the car behind him and offered his arm to Ange, who accepted and looped her own through his.

After Ange had unlocked the door, they both stepped into the hallway. Fletch shut the door behind him and made sure he had locked it before taking his shoes and coat off. He draped his coat over the bannister and placed his shoes neatly by near the door. He turned around and unexpectedly found himself very close to Ange. The tightness of the hallway meant that they were almost touching. He held his breath.

"I" Ange stuttered. "I should probably shower"

He nodded. They both looked into each other's eyes.

"The kitchen's through there" she took a step back and pointed to a closed door. "Living room through there" she pointed to another. "Make yourself at home"

He released the breath he had been holding. "You have milk in?"

"In the fridge. Coffee and Tea and in the cupboard about the kettle" Ange told him, understanding what he was asking.

"Thanks"

"As I said, make yourself at home. I won't be long" Ange began to climb up the stairs. Fletch headed into the kitchen.

* * *

**Back at the hospital.**

Chloe blinked, allowing her eyes to adjust. She looked around the room, trying to work out where she was. As her eyes fell on Dominic asleep in the chair, she relaxed a bit. It took her a few moments, but she managed to remember where she was, but she couldn't remember, for the life of her, why she was there. She attempted to sit up, but a sharp pain from her side prevented this. She let out an audible wince, which woke him up.

"Hey," she said softly.  
"God, you're awake. I should get the doctor, phone your mum" Dom was flustered.

"Dom please" Chloe pleaded, with a tired murmur. "Can I not have a few moments before I start getting prodded and poked?"

"Yeah, I guess" Dom replied softly. "Just five minutes" he sat back in his chair.

"What happened?" She asked confused. "Everything's a bit fuzzy"

"What your sight?" Dom was concerned, she had mentioned problems seeing before her seizure.

"No, I can see," Chloe told him. "I just can't remember why I'm here"

"Ange'll tell you" Dom avoided the topic. "She's going to be annoyed you woke up when she wasn't here, we've only just managed to persuade her to go home for a few hours"

"She'll get over it" She said with a smile "How long have you been here? You look like hell"

"Thanks" he said with a joking tone.

Chloe laughed, the laughter caused her side to hurt again. She clutched it with her hand. "Please. Don't make me laugh. It hurts"

"Sorry. Are you in pain?"

"I'll be fine"

"If you're in pain, I can get the doctor to give you something"

"Not right now. It'll only make me tired" Chloe objected. "Though, when they do. They better give me some of the good stuff"

Dom laughed, she was hurt and attempting to hide her pain, but at least her sense of humour was intact.

"So, what happened?" She asked, returning to the topic.

"Ange should be the one to tell you"

"Dom" Chloe pleaded. "Just tell me"

He sighed. "You really don't remember?" She shook her head, with a confused expression. "You had a concussion, two of your ribs are fractured and your wrist is broken"

"Is that it?"

He shook his head. "You had a bleed on the brain. It led to you having a seizure, so they had to operate"

"Oh" It was a lot for Chloe to take in. "How?"

"Your mum should-" Dom tried to tell Chloe that Ange should be the one to tell her that.

"Dom" Chloe said with a desperate tone.

"You were attacked," He told her. "They pushed you, and you fell down the stairs"

She nodded, "I remember falling. Who?" She paused. "Who pushed me?"

Dom took Chloe's uninjured hand in his. "We don't know. We were kind of hoping you could tell us that" He looked at Chloe. She looked like she was about to cry. "I'm sure it'll come to you"

"I hope so" She said with an emotional tone.

It was quiet for a minute, Dom looked at his watch. "Right, you're five minutes is up. I'm getting you a doctor and phoning your Mum"

She didn't try to argue and just nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Ange opened the door to the living room, she watched as Fletch looked at a photo of her and a much younger Chloe.

"Snooping are we?" Ange jokingly asked.

He put the photo back down. "Sorry" he said sheepishly.

Ange waved her hand dismissively. "I'm having you on Fletch." She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a yawn.

"If you want to get your head down, I can stay, in case Dom rings and you need to go back" Fletch told her.

Ange was tempted to wind him up by saying something about him trying to get into her bed, but she decided against it, after all he was only trying to help her. Instead she said "I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway"

"I guessed as much" He replied, "There's a cuppa on the table for you. It's no flat white, but it's drinkable"

"I'm sure it'll be fine" Ange walked over to pick it up. Fletch watched her, she was wearing a baggy jumper and jeans. Her long hair was tied back, still damp from the shower. Ange turned around, and caught Fletch watching her, he quickly turned his attention back to the photo. "She's seven in that" she told him with a smile, her tone didn't match the smile, it was sad, afraid.

"She looks happy" Fletch gave Ange a sympathetic look. "You both do"

"We were. We went on holiday to Wales, rented a cabin for the week. She loved it" Ange reminisced. "She was a proper tomboy at that age. Into anything muddy and messy"

"I bet that drove you nuts" Fletch noted, thinking of his own children. "Evie was the same at that age"

"Yeah?" Ange sat down on the sofa. Fletch joined her, put his cup on the coffee table before leaning back into the sofa.

"The number of times I had to rescue her from a tree she had attempted to climb was ridiculous. And now she's nearly all grown up"

"She'll always be your baby" Ange told him, comfortingly.

"I know"

The room was quiet, both sat drinking their coffees in a comfortable silence, this silence was eventually interrupted by Ange's phone ringing. She looked at the screen before answering it. It was Dom.

"What's happened? Is she ok?" Ange panicked down the phone. She stood up quickly.

Fletch quickly got up and went to put his shoes on, ready to drive her back to the hospital in a moment notice. He went back into the living room to see Ange sat on the sofa crying. He instantly thought the worse, sat next to her and hugged her. She pulled away from him and stood up. After seeing Fletch's worried expression, she told him the news "She's awake, she's awake and talking"

"That's brilliant" Fletch smiled in relief. "Come on, I'll drive you back"

Ange thanked him before quickly putting on a pair of trainers and heading back to the car.

* * *

**On the neurology ward.**

Ange ran into Chloe's room and hugged her daughter.

"Ouch" Chloe winced, she smiled though, she was relieved to see her Mum.

Ange pulled away instantly at hearing her daughter in pain. "Sorry, are you ok? You're not in pain, are you? What's wrong?" Ange worried.

"Mum, I'm ok" Chloe told her. "I'm ok. You just caught me by surprise"

"Don't lie to me" Ange warned.

"Mum!" Chloe complained. "I'm fine. Honest"

Ange sat down on Chloe's bed and held her hand. She looked over at Dom, who was smiling fondly. "Is she?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Consultant says she should be fine. He wants to keep her in for a few days and to do a few tests, but it's all a precaution"

She looked back at Chloe. "Good"

Fletch, who had been stood at the door joined them at Chloe's bedside. "I'm glad you're ok" he told her.

"Thanks, Fletch"

"I should probably get back to the kids" He told the room. "Evie will be asking for double money otherwise"

Ange looked at Fletch. "Thanks, for everything"

"Anytime, you've got my number"

They said their goodbyes and watched as Fletch left.,

"So, you've got his number then" Chloe joked, in an attempt to wind her mother up. "Way to go Mum"

Ange was embarrassed but just smiled. She'd missed this.

"I should probably go check on YAU" Dom spoke up. He hugged Chloe and Ange before saying his own goodbyes and leaving.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Mum, I'm fine. Though I'm dying for some fresh air"

Ange understood what her daughter was asking. Being cooped up in one room was something Chloe didn't like. "I'll ask if I can take you to the café or something"

"It's not like you to ask for permission" Chloe remarked. "What's it you normally say, better to ask forgiveness than permission?"

"I'm not taking any chances this time sweetheart" Ange told her firmly, there was an element of fear to her voice. She'd almost lost her daughter, and like hell was she going to do anything that would risk that being a possibility again. "I'll talk to the doctor, see what he says. Don't you dare go anywhere" She warned her.

"Like I could if I tried" Chloe said, a sharp pain from one of the fractured ribs reminded her of that fact. She watched as her Mum left and waited hopefully of her return and success in sweet-talking the consultant.

After about 10 minutes Ange returned with a wheelchair.

"Like hell am I getting in that" Chloe objected.

"It's the chair or nothing" Ange gave her the choice. "Get in it or stay here"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Fine". After pulling a hoody that Dom had left behind, she attempted to get off the bed, but stopped as her side ached again. The young woman tried to hide the pain from Ange, but she saw right through the façade.

"God, Chloe, let me help you" Ange carefully helped Chloe get into the wheelchair. Once Chloe was settled in the chair she asked. "So where do you want to go?"

"Home?" Chloe asked, with a mock serious tone.

"Chloe Godard, I am NOT breaking you out of this hospital" Ange told her sternly.

"You say that like it's a prison. Which it is" Chloe said with a laugh, she pretended to think before asking "Albies?" she asked with a mischevious smile, enjoying winding her mother up.

"Nope. When hell freezes over maybe. Try again"

"Fine" Chloe thought for a moment. "Pulses?"

"That I can agree to" Ange agreed. "I'll even buy for you" she added, matching her daughter's joking tone.

"Thank you. How generous" She replied sarcastically. "Is this all it takes to get a free coffee out of you, I'll have to remember that for next time?"

"Don't you dare!" Ange was serious.

Chloe knew she had hit a sensitive note. "Sorry"

"No, I'm sorry" Her mother apologised as she pushed the chair towards the lift. "I was just worried" Ange wiped a tear from her eye, glad Chloe couldn't see her face. She hid her emotions with a joke "I should have asked them to remove the sarcasm pathways from your brain when they were in there"

"That's not possible Mum" Chloe told her with a smile "I'm afraid that's genetic"

Ange laughed. It was the first time she had been so genuinely happy since the incident. "I love you Chloe"

Deciding not to wind her mother up about being soppy, Chloe replied with a sincere tone. "I love you too"

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe and Ange were sat at a table at Pulses. Chloe, as much as she was enjoying having some freedom, found herself looking around anxiously. She couldn't remember who had attacked her, and here she was, sat in the open. Ange noticed her daughter's anxiety.

  
"You ok?" Ange asked softly. "We can go back if you-"

Chloe stopped her. "No!" Her objection had come out more forceful than she had meant it too. "Sorry. I just-" she thought of an excuse "It's a bit off-putting, you know, with security following us around" she nodded in the direction of the security guards, who had been appointed by Hanssen, they had given the women some privacy and stood by the exit, but Chloe was aware of their presence none the less.

"Is that all?" Ange knew there was more to it.

"Just leave it" Chloe replied, not wanting to go into it.

"Do you remember who it was?" Ange asked, with a degree of caution, the question would either open the conversation or upset Chloe.

The question had the latter effect. "I don't know, okay Mum!" Chloe raised her voice.

Ange placed her hand on Chloe's. "Okay, I'm sorry I asked, we don't have to talk about it"

They sat in silence for a few moments before Ange changed the topic of conversation to something more light-hearted.

"Hey, do you remember that cabin we went to in Wales?" she asked.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah" she was a bit confused as to why she bought it up but was appreciative of the change of topic. "The one with the squirrels?"

"That's the one" Ange replied.  
"I swear you thought the world was going to end when Grandma suggested we go to Wales" Chloe laughed.

"I'm surprised it didn't" Ange laughed too. "It was fun though, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was" she agreed.

"We should go back one day"

"Definitely. Though I don't think it would be as fun now I'm older. Maybe a weekend in Glasgow or something?"

"Sounds like a plan, when you're better. We'll go" Ange promised. "Give us something to look forward to"

"What about work?" Chloe asked.

"Never mind work, you're way more important"

Chloe was about to speak when Evan ran up to the table.

"Gosh, Chloe, I've just got into work, Ms Naylor told me what happened. You had me worried" He said pretending to be unaware of what had happened. He went to kiss her, but she pushed him away, for some reason she didn't want him to touch her, but she didn't know why. "What happened?" He asked, his fake concern hiding the fact that he was only trying to establish what she remembered. He went to hold her hand, but she pulled it away and hid it protectively under the table.

"Evan don't" Chloe told him coldly, "I don't remember".

Ange frowned; Chloe's mood had completely changed since Evan had arrived.

Evan leaned towards Chloe; he touched his forehead to hers. "I love you".

At hearing those three words, it was like time suddenly stopped for Chloe. Suddenly she remembered what had happened, their argument, him grabbing hold of her, him pushing her, it all flashed before her eyes. The pain in her wrist returned as these memories overcame her every thought. She closed her eyes tightly. An action that didn't go unnoticed by Ange.

Seemingly without warning, Chloe pushed Evan away with all the strength she had. He stumbled back but regained his balance.

"It was you!" She shouted, "It was you who pushed me"

"I'd never, you're confused Chloe" Evan replied, with fake compassion.

"No. I remember. It was you!" She shouted again, tears in her eyes. "You pushed me" She jumped up from the wheelchair and ran out of the doors towards the car park. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get away from him.

Ange heard her daughter's accusation and she jumped into action. She jumped up from her chair and grabbed Evan's arm, in order to stop him going after Chloe. Evan's other arm flew towards her, his fist connected with her nose, sending her flying to the floor, she quickly got back to her feet, this didn't seem to faze the protective mother who grabbed hold of his neck with both her hands and kicked him hard, her knee was aimed at a very sensitive area. He crumbled to the floor. Ange wiped her nose with the back of her hand, she noticed the crimson blood. The two security guards came running towards them and hauled Evan to his feet.

"Get him away from my daughter!" Ange told them, they grabbed ahold of him, hauled him to his feet and marched him away from the café, with the intention of handing him over to the police. Dom and Fletch had witnessed the entire incident. Fletch rushed to Ange's aid and Dom blocked Evan and the security guards' path. He was angry. He stood face to face with Evan, who was held back by the security guards. The YAU doctor squared up to him before landing a punch straight into Evan's nose, matching the injury he had just given Ange.

"Don't you ever come near my family again!" Dom warned before stepping aside and allowing the security guards to continue. He rushed over to Ange.

"Chloe, I need to go after Chloe" Ange headed towards the door that Chloe had run out of.

"You need to get that seen to" Fletch told her.

"Fletch is right" Dom stopped her. "I'll find her, I promise"

Blood dripped from her nose. Ange pressed her sleeve against is to contain the bleeding, an action that caused her to wince in pain. She blinked in response to a dizzy feeling. She knew that they were right, and she trusted him. "Just make sure she's ok"

"I will" Dom said over his shoulder as he ran off to find Chloe.

Ange hesitated. Fletch guided her towards the lift. "Let me clean that up, Dom'll find her. Come on"


	7. Chapter 7

"Chloe" Dom shouted. He stopped and looked around frantically.

"Dazzle. What's wrong?" Carole had seen him looking upset and had quickly walked over to him.

"Have you seen Chloe?" He asked with a sense of urgency.  
"Chloe?" She asked.

"Ange's daughter" Dom told her with an annoyed tone. His worry was coming across in his attitude. "She's missing, her boyfriend attacked her a few days ago, she didn't remember until now, and she ran off"

Carole could tell it was an urgent situation, she detected how worried her son was. "I'll help you find her" she took his hand, to offer him some comfort. "I think I saw someone running down there, I can't be sure though" she pointed towards an alleyway. He nodded and without saying a word, they both ran towards it.

As they neared the entrance to the alleyway. Carole stopped Dom. She put her finger to her lips. There was the faint sound of someone crying.

Dominic stepped in front of Carole. They walked down the alleyway and turned the corner.

"There you are" He said softly crouching next to Chloe, who was sat on the floor leant against the wall. "You ok?" He asked.

Chloe's head was down, her uninjured hand clutching at her chest. Her breathing was rapid, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's ok. He's gone" Dom comforted. "He can't hurt you again"

"Can't. Breathe" She gasped.

"Should I go get someone?" Carole asked in a panicked tone.

Chloe shook her head. "Please. Don't" She struggled to say through sharp breaths and sobs.

Carole looked at Dom waiting for his instruction on what to do. He was about to send her to find help when he remembered a conversation he had had with Chloe in the past. "Chloe, are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

Dominic was sure he knew what was happening. "Chloe, are you having a panic attack?" He asked her softly.

She nodded. Still struggling to breathe.

Carole moved so she was knelt next to Chloe. Dom took her uninjured hand in his. "It's ok. I'm here". Carole watched on, concerned, but ready to help. "Look, you need to try and breath slowly" Dom demonstrated. "In through your nose, out through your mouth. Like this" Chloe started to copy him. At first, Chloe's attack seemed that it wouldn't end, but after a few minutes, her sobs turned to hiccups and she was regaining control of her breathing again. She buried her head in her arms to hide her face, she was still crying, but this was not caused by her panic attack, she was scared, emotionally hurt and embarrassed.

"You look like you need a hug love" Carole stated softly. "Can I please give you a hug?"

Chloe nodded, the sound of Carole's voice was soft and comforting, despite never previously reacting with her, she knew who she was, and if Dom trusted her, so did she. And at that moment she just needed to feel safe and secure. Carole carefully wrapped her arms around the young woman and rested her chin on her forehead, with one hand she stroked her hair, something she used to do with Dominic when he was younger. She leant into Carole's embrace.  
"Gosh you're freezing love" Carole noticed as she held the crying young woman, who was now clinging to Carole as her life depended on it. "We should get you inside"

"He hit her Dom. He hit Mum" Chloe cried. "He hurt her too"

"It's ok. She's ok. Fletch is with her" Dom told her.

"Dazzle. There's some tissues in my bag" Carole told him, indicating to her handbag that was discarded to the side. He searched around in the bag before withdrawing a pack of tissues. He handed the packet to Carole, who removed one before handing it back to him. She pulled away slightly from Chloe, so she could see her face before gently wiping the younger woman's tears away.

"Sorry" She apologised; her voice hoarse, fresh tears formed and threatened to fall.  
"Don't be silly" Carole told her, with a stern, but caring maternal tone.

"I just can't believe he did this" she started to cry again. "He's never gone this far before".

"This far? Before?" Dom asked concerned, he looked at Carole.

Chloe didn't say anything. Instead, she looked at the floor, she held her injured arm with the other.

"Love, has he done anything like this before?" Carole questioned softly.

She shrugged. "It was my fault. I made him angry" she sounded so broken.

"This. This isn't your fault" Dom told her, his own heart breaking for her. "Trust me, I've been through it. It's not your fault"

Carole's expression saddened as she was reminded of what Isaac had put Dom through. Chloe shivered, the thin material of the hospital gown and the grey hoody that Dom had left behind in the hospital room were not doing much to protect her from the cold breeze.

"We should really get you inside" Carole pointed out. Dom agreed and got to his feet.

Do you think you can walk?" Dom asked Chloe, who nodded.

Carole stood up. Dom and Carole both bent down and put their hands under Chloe's arms to help her stand up. Once on her feet they stopped and allowed her to get her balance. Both Carole and Dom kept hold of Chloe, Dom wrapped his arm around her waist and Carole did the same. Chloe put her good hand around Carole's shoulders.

"Come on love" Carole told her softly, "Let's get you warmed up"

* * *

 

After getting Chloe settled in bed, Dom had gone in search of a doctor to check if Chloe was ok. Carole pulled a chair closer to the bed before sitting down. "Sounds like you've had a rough few days" Carole noted gently.

Chloe nodded. "You can say that again"

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really" Chloe replied, stifling a yawn. "I just want to get my head down for a bit"

"I'll leave you be then" Carole began to stand up.

"No!" Chloe was fearful. She took a deep breath, not wanting a repeat of the earlier panic attack. "Please, can you stay, just until Mum gets here"

Carole's heart broke. The vulnerability of her voice reminded her of when she had met Ange. Her maternal instincts kicked in and she sat back down in her chair before taking Chloe's hand. "Of course, I can stay, you just relax and get some sleep"

* * *

**On Keller.**

Ange sat in her office; a tissue pressed against her nose. Fletch entered, holding some latex gloves, gauze and a bowl of water.

He quickly put down the bowl of water on the desk, expertly put on the gloves and ripped open the packet of gauze. He wet some gauze. "Right. Let's have a look then" He told Ange, who removed the tissue.

He got to work and began cleaning the blood off her face. "Looks like the bleeding has stopped".

Ange winced, as Fletch began to clean her nose. "Sorry" He told her; he got a new piece of gauze. She winced again as he pressed on her nose, she instinctively moved away from him. "Just stay still will you. It won't hurt if you stop moving"

"You're lying" She said in a childlike manner.

"Just sit still" He told her in a serious tone.

"Gosh, is that how you speak to your kids when they're hurt" Ange quipped, hiding her pain with humour. "I feel sorry for them"

"Look, just stay still" Fletch warned softly. She did as she was told. "You didn't answer my question".

"He did this to her. I swear to God, if I see him again, I'll kill him" Ange was angry. He recognised that anger, he had felt the same when Theo went missing.

"I heard" he told her, getting another piece of gauze. "I also heard you and Dom went all Mike Tyson on him. Not that he didn't have it coming"

"That's nothing compared to what I'll do if I see him again" Ange threatened.

"Trust me, knowing this place. You'll have to join the queue. No one messes with the Holby crew" Fletch said, half joking.

"Crew? How old are you?" Ange joked. "I'd better be at the front of that queue"

"That'll be Mikey's influence on me. Tell you what. If Evan shows up, I'll reserve you a place, front of the queue" Fletch told her. "Deal?"

"Deal".

Fletch stood back to examine his work after noticing an area he missed, he gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted it with his finger. He wiped the spot of blood with the gauze in his other hand. "Got it"

Ange didn't pull away from his touch, instead, she held onto his hand with one of her own. They looked into each other's eyes. It wasn't a hateful, or angry stare, it was a soft stare. There was a knock at the door and they quickly moved apart. "Come in" Ange shouted.

Essie opened the door. "Dom's just rang up. He's found Chloe. She's back on the ward" she told her, before closing the door behind her. Ange looked into the blank computer monitor, using the reflection from the black surface to examine her injury. "It'll do. I suppose"

"It's an improvement if you asked me" Fletch quipped, he began putting the dirtied gauze into a yellow waste bag.  
"Yeah and if you're not careful I'll give you a matching one" Ange returned.

"Oh" Fletch pretended to be worried. "Fighting talk". They found each other looking into the other's eyes again.

Fletch quickly snapped his attention back to cleaning up the mess. He put the bag of gauze into the bin. Picked the bowl of water up from the desk before opening the door and allowing Ange to pass through first.

"Age before beauty"

"Don't test me Mr Fletcher" Ange warned playfully.  
"Trust me. I don't intend to" He returned, matching her tone. The door shut behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Ange and Fletch got to Chloe's room, she had drifted into a peaceful slumber. Ange watched as Carole adjusted the blue hospital blanket, if this had happened a few weeks ago, Ange's instinct would have been to run in and get Carole away from her daughter, but for some reason this wasn't what she now wanted to do, over the past couple of weeks the relationship between her and Carole had settled down and they had begun to get along a lot better. Finding out that Dominic was her long-lost son had been difficult for Ange, and she had gone through an emotional cycle of adjusting to the news, she'd began to trust Carole again and the two of them were moving forward, even if it was still awkward at times.

"She looks like you, you know" Carole told Ange, who nodded, unsure of what to say. Fletch watched on, the tension between the two women that had been ongoing for the past few weeks had not gone unnoticed by him. "Chloe asked me to stay until you got here, Dazzle was called to an emergency" she explained to Ange, in a slightly worried tone, Carole didn't want Ange to think she was interfering. She picked up her bag off the floor. "I'm going to go"

"Carole" Ange interrupted Carole's fretting. "Thank you"

The simple message of gratitude calmed Carole, she smiled and gave a small nod. "If I can do anything to help you, either of you, just ask"

"I will" Ange told her with a genuine smile, the cloud of awkwardness lifted slightly. "See you"

"Bye Ange" Carole said before leaving the room.

Ange looked over at Chloe, upon seeing her daughter look so hurt and vulnerable, she couldn't help but feel angry. She sat down on the side of the bed; the movement made Chloe stir but didn't wake her. Fletch sat in the chair next to the bed.

"So, what's going on with you, Dom and Carole?" Fletch asked.

Ange was taken back by the question. "It's a long story"

"We've got time" he replied, noticing the saddened expression that flashed across the surgeon's face.

"No" she said defensively, she took a composing breath. "Not here. Not now"

"Sorry" Fletch apologised, afraid he had crossed a line.

"It's not that I don't trust you" Ange explained. "I just can't talk about it in front of" she stopped and looked at Chloe, he nodded, indicating he understood that she didn't want Chloe to overhear.

"You know you can talk to me" Fletch told her sincerely. "If you need a shoulder to cry on"

Ange smiled. "Thank you. Same goes to you as well"

"Cheers"

The room was quiet for a minute, minus the beeping from the machines.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Fletch said, remembering something. He stood up on pulled a folded-up piece of paper from his back pocket. "The kids made this this morning, for Chloe" Ange took it from him. "Watch out for the glitter, I tried to talk them out of using it, but I was out-voted"

She unfolded it carefully. The paper had been folded in half, so it made a card, each child had drawn or contributed to the design and signed the inside. "She'll love it. Thank you" Ange smiled before placing it on a bedside table.

"She better, the whole house is covered in glitter because of it" Fletch joked.

"Good luck removing that" Ange told him.

"I'm not even going to try" Fletch said with a joking defeated tone. "Between the glitter and this slime craze, I'm seriously considering nuking the carpet, or making them live in the shed"

"Mum?" Chloe stirred, she blinked slowly, waking up. "Is that you?"

"I'm here" she comforted.  
"I'll leave you to it" Fletch said before leaving.

"How are you feeling?" Ange asked.

Chloe shrugged, "Emotionally or physically?"

"Both" she replied, with a concerned look. "Do you need any pain relief?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine, for now"

"Chloe, if you're in pain you should have some" Ange told her.

"Not right now, it just makes me feel sick" Chloe replied, with a frustrated tone, her eyes began to fill with tears.

Ange saw this and hugged her. "Hey, it's ok, you can cry if you need to"

Chloe pulled away from Ange and wiped her eyes angrily. "I don't want to"

"You know it's not healthy to keep it all in"

"Mum, it's not that" Chloe told her, keeping her composure. "If I let myself cry, then I don't think I'll be able to stop, and we both know what happens then"

"Sweetheart" Ange knew what Chloe was afraid of and took Chloe's hand. "Even if you were to have a panic attack, it doesn't mean you've gone backwards, this is bound to trigger something like that to happen, it's understandable"

"I know that Mum" Chloe looked at the bedsheet. "I just can't deal with another one today"

"Another one?" Ange asked her. Chloe nodded.

"Earlier, after" She hesitated before saying his name "Evan"

"That's a normal reaction sweetheart"

"I know, but I can't go back to how I was before" Chloe said, the tears returned to her eyes. "I don't want to be that person again"

"You'll get through this" Ange wrapped her arms around her daughter. She kissed the top of her head "You're strong, and yes, there will be times when things get too much, and if that happens you come to me. We'll get through this together" She pulled away so they were able to make eye contact but kept her hands-on Chloe's arms. "I promise"

"But you've got work to think about, you've worked so hard for this-"

Ange stopped her and shook her head. "You" she put one hand on Chloe's cheek. "You are way more important than any of that"

"But what about the YAU?"

"Don't you worry about that" Ange told her "Dom has offered to handle it, with Mr Levy's help. Hanssen has agreed to step in as needed. My priority right now is you, okay?"

Chloe nodded before attempting to sit up further. The movement caused her fractured ribs to cause her pain.

"Now will you please let me get you some pain relief?!" Ange told her.

"I don't have a choice in this do I?" Chloe knew that the question part of her mother's words was rhetorical. "As long as it's the good stuff, then yeah"

Ange shook her head in a mock disapproval. "You'll get what you're given"

"Mum, it's pain relief, not your attempt at cooking"

"Either way, it's not up to me anyway" Ange replied. "But I'll see what I can do"

"Love you Mum"

"I love you too" Ange kissed her forehead. "Never forget that"


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe relaxed back into the hospital bed. It was midday and she'd just managed to convince her mum to go home. She picked up her phone from the table in front of her and put it back down, she had plenty of messages to respond to, but she just didn't feel like facing all of the 'well wishes' and 'get well soon' messages'.

"Oh, so you do have a phone" A voice interrupted the quiet room, it was no one other than Jac Naylor, who was holding the hand of Emma, who was clutching a piece of paper at the same time as hiding behind her mum's legs. "Go on Emma"

Emma cautiously stepped over to Chloe's bedside and handed over the piece of paper. "I drew this for you" she said shyly. Jac entered the room and sat on the free chair.

Chloe looked at the drawing. Emma had drawn various pictures of fairies and flowers and signed it in a neat, but childish scrawl which was followed by three kisses. "It's beautiful. Thank you. I'll put it on my fridge when I get home"

"You're welcome" Emma told her with a smile.

"If it's ok with your Mummy, there are some chocolates in that bag" Chloe pointed to a bag at the other side of the bed. Emma looked at Jac with an excited but pleading expression.

"Just one" Jac said before mouthing 'thank you' to Chloe.

Emma went over and picked out a chocolate. "Do you want one too?" She asked.

"I'm ok for now, thank you" Chloe told her with a soft voice. If she was honest, the idea of eating made her feel sick, a side effect of the medication she was taking.

"Thank you" Emma told Chloe in a sing-song voice before turning to her Mum. "Can I play on my phone now Mummy?"

"Yes, it's in my bag, but keep the volume off okay?" Jac turned to Chloe and rolled her eyes "Her Dad thinks she needs a phone"

"Yes Mummy" she replied, before sitting on the floor next to her Mum and turning her attention to her phone.

Chloe looked at Jac, she was taken back by her visit and didn't know what to say.

"How are things?" Jac asked.

Chloe shrugged. "Getting there, 6 weeks before I can get this thing off" Chloe moved her casted wrist as an indication of what she was talking about. "and physio and various outpatient appointments when I finally get out of here, I'll get back to work as soon as I can Ms Naylor"

Jac shook her head. "Don't rush back and cause yourself more harm. Your job is there for you when you're ready. Trust me, pushing yourself too hard will not do you any good"

"Thanks" Chloe said sincerely. She hesitated before asking. "What about Evan?"

"He's been suspended, the police are dealing with him. And trust me, he will never work in the NHS again, I personally see to it"

Chloe nodded. "At least being off will give me some time to work on my PhD"

"That's one way of looking at it" Jac said with a smile. "When you're ready to come back, let me know, we'll sort it out for you, anything you need, don't hesitate to ask"

"Thanks Ms Naylor"

Jack shook her head "It's nothing, and drop the Ms Naylor, when it's you and me, call me Jac. Besides, I'm slightly envious of your guts"

Chloe looked at Jac confused, she was unsure of what she meant. Jac laughed. It was a hearty laugh, which Chloe thought was massively out of character and just confused her more. "Do you remember being in the ED at all?"

"Not really" Chloe was still confused. "Why?"

"So, apparently, you called Ms Beauchamp, and I quote, 'the other ice queen' right to her face" Jac said with a smile.

Chloe's face quickly filled with a look of genuine dread. "I didn't. You're Lying. Please say I didn't"

"Oh, you did" Jac was amused. "As I said, I'm jealous of your guts, never before has a registrar showed such bravery"

"Jac" Chloe tested the nickname, before continuing in her mortified tone. "Please, never send me to ED to consult ever again. She'll kill me"

"You'll be fine" Jac said laughing. "Besides, Connie attributes your comment to your concussion. And I'll let you into a secret, she's not as scary as she makes out to be"

"Still, I'm never going to the ED ever again"

Jac smiled and looked around the room, the drawing that Fletch's children had done caught her eyes. "Fletch's kids?" she asked, indicating to the drawing.

"Yeah, I've been accosted into Sunday dinner with them when I'm up to it. Apparently, little Theo has taken to mum"

"Mummy? Can we go play with Theo today?" Emma asked, hearing his name.

Chloe mouthed 'sorry' to Jac, who shook her head. "It's fine" she turned to Emma, "Why don't you go call Fletch and ask him if he's busy, we could see if he wants to have a sleepover?"

"Can he?" Emma said excitedly. She hugged her Mum "I love you, mummy! I'm going to ring him now"

"Ok. Just stand outside the room ok. Don't leave the ward and don't get in the way" Jac shouted after her as Emma ran out of the room.

Jac relaxed as she heard Emma's voice from outside the room talking to Fletch.

"She's very polite" Chloe remarked.

"She has her moments, be careful though or she'll convince you into having a sleepover or to babysit" Jac joked. "She seems to like you"

"Nothing like chocolate as bribery" Chloe shrugged with a smile. "Works every time"

Emma skipped into the room. "Uncle Fletch says yes! Can we go get him now?" She asked, looking expectantly at her Mum.

"Yes" Jac told her.

Emma ran up to Chloe and gave her a hug to say good-bye. Chloe hugged her back. "Thank you for my drawing."

"I can draw you another one today if you like. With Theo."

"I'd love that. You better take another chocolate and one for Theo for after tea, otherwise he'll be jealous"

"Can I mummy?"

"Yes, go on then, but put it in my bag for later ok" Jac said. "Thanks Chloe" she said with a sarcastic tone.

"Saves me eating them" Chloe replied.

"Well, if I have two hyperactive small children later on, I'm blaming you" Jac smiled. "You're good with kids, ever thought of doing paediatrics?"

Chloe shrugged. "Maybe one day"

"Mummy!" Emma pulled Jac's hand. "Let's go" She wined.

"Okay. I'm coming. What do you say to Chloe?"

"Thank you and I hope you get better soon" Emma waved.

Chloe waved back. "See you later"

As Jac reached the door she turned around. "Remember, anything you need, just call ok?"

"I will" Chloe told her. "Thanks, Jac"

Jac waved goodbye as she was being dragged away by a hyperactive Emma. Chloe watched as they left and smiled. Before they had visited, she had been wondering if staying at Holby was a good idea. Between the attack and her Mum and Dom acting strange, she had begun to feel that she should look for a fresh start. But the visit had changed her mind. For the first time in a long time, Chloe felt like she belonged somewhere, and that somewhere was at Holby City. Staying did leave her with a challenge, and that was to figure out what was going on between Dom and her Mum and to try and fix it.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later and Chloe had finally been given the go-ahead to go home, the deal had come at a price, Chloe had to stay at Ange's and have someone with her until she had another scan, just in case she had another seizure.

"You ready to go?" Ange said as she entered the room.

"Trust me, if I could, I'd be skipping out of here" Chloe replied, happy to be leaving. She slipped a sling over her neck and rested the casted arm inside. "I can't believe they're making me wear this thing though"

"But you're going to be a good girl and wear it aren't you?" Ange asked with soft sarcasm.

"What like I used those crutches when I broke my leg?" Chloe quipped, referring to a time when she had broken her leg playing netball at school, 11-year-old Chloe had worn through three casts in pure stubbornness to not use the crutches.

"At least you can't do any damage with a sling, poor Mr Adams. You nearly took his eye out throwing them across the room."

"He had it coming" Chloe defended. "He was an awful teacher. Anyway, can we please get out of here? Before I actually lose my mind"

"Have you got your meds yet?"

"Yes! Now can we go?" Chloe whined.

"Ok, Ok" Ange put her hands up in mock surrender. She picked up Chloe's pre-packed bag off the bed. "Let's go, before they change their minds"

"They'll be glad to see the back of me really" Chloe quipped. "God, I can't wait to have a real shower"

"I bet you can't" Ange said, she put the strap of the bag over her shoulder before offering her arm to Chloe, who accepted with a frustrated sigh. Having to rely on other people was beginning to get to her.

As they got in the lift, Dom came running after them. "Hold the lift". Ange put her arm out to stop the doors closing. "Thanks" he said, slightly out of breath, he pressed the button for the Keller floor. "So, they're finally releasing you?" He joked. "Bet you're glad to see the back of this place"

Chloe nodded, pretending not to notice the awkward looks between Ange and Dom. "Definitely. Can't wait to go home, well to Mum's and wind her up for the next week"

Ange shook her head with a smile. "The cheek of it"

The lift stopped. "This is me, look if you need anything, text me, even if you just need to eat an entire tub of ice cream and watch crappy TV"

"I will" Chloe promised.

Dom stepped out the lift and headed to Keller. Chloe looked at Ange who had a massive smile across her face, it was enough to make Chloe frown. "So, what exactly is going on between you two?" She asked.

Ange didn't know what to say, she knew Chloe should know about Dom, but didn't think it was the right time to tell her.

"Mum?" Chloe was concerned.

"We're just working some stuff out" Ange told her, trying to hide the secret for a bit longer.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?"

Ange took a deep breath; a guilty look was etched on her face.

"Mum. I really don't want to ask this, but you haven't been, you know?" Chloe really didn't want to ask her mother about her sex life, but whatever was going on between them, needed sorting out. "You know he's gay and married, don't you?"

Ange had a look of dread on her face. The sheer thought of it made her cringe. "No, it's nothing like that" She said shaking her head. "I promise you, it's not like that"

They stepped out the lift and walked towards Ange's car. Chloe's frustration at her mother's lack of explanation had annoyed her. She stopped and waited as Ange fumbled around in her pocket for her keys. "Then what, there's obviously something going on?" The two of them were now stood outside the passenger side door. Ange helped Chloe into the car. "So, are you going to tell me?"

Ange crouched down so she was face to face with her daughter. "Chloe, I know you're worried, but"

Chloe stopped her. "No, whatever it is, you need to tell me. You promised when we moved from London that there would be no more secrets" she snapped, she reached for the door handle. "I'd move out of the way if I was you" Chloe warned; Ange moved out of the path of the car door before it was slammed shut.

Chloe leant her head against the window, she screwed her eyes and breathed through the pain that slamming the car door shut had caused.

Ange took a deep breath to compose herself before walking around the car and getting into the driver's seat. "Sweetheart-" she tried to speak but Chloe interrupted her.

"No" Chloe raised her voice; her tone was laced with hurt and pain. "Mum, you promised. And if you can't be honest with me, then" She hesitated, but anger quickly took over, "then I may as well move back to London."

"I will tell you" Ange said in a much calmer tone. "But right now, we're both too wound up to have a civil conversation" she told her, if raising Chloe as a teen had taught anything, it was that trying to reason with Chloe when she was like this was a lost cause. "I promise you; I will tell you, ok? I'm not going to lose you again"

The final part of Ange's words seemed to have fallen on deaf ears. Ange started the engine and glanced over to Chloe; whose gaze was firmly fixed on the world outside of the window. Chloe, however, wasn't ignoring her mother, but instead was attempting to keep herself calm. The drive to Ange's house was silent, and this time the silence was not comfortable. Upon getting in the house Chloe announced that she was going to have a shower and slowly began making her way to the bathroom. Ange's helping hand had been quickly refused so she headed into the living room but made sure she kept the door open so she could hear if Chloe needed help. She pulled out her phone and rang Dom.

"Hello?" He answered. "It's a bit rushed here, so make it quick"

"Look, I know you're busy. But I need to ask you something?" She replied.

"Okay?"

"Would you be ok with me telling Chloe? It's just-"

He stopped her. "If you think she can handle it, then go for it" He said, in a calm tone.

Ange was surprised, she had expected some form of sarcastic filled or hurtful reply. "Are you sure?"

"She needs to know, but thanks for asking"

"Thank you, Dominic" She said sincerely. The line went quiet. "Are we ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are" He told her.

"I know things are busy with Chloe right now, but if you need me, I'm here for you ok?"

"I know, look I've got to go"

"It's ok" She said, she paused, a little unsure of whether she should say what she was thinking of saying. She decided to go for it, "I love you"

"Yeah, you too" Dom said a little taken back. "See you later?"

"Definitely" Ange said before Dom put the phone down. She let out a sigh of relief and went to make a cup of tea. After brewing the tea, she sat down on the sofa and waited for Chloe to come back down, now was the time to be honest with her, because one thing was for sure, she couldn't go through losing a child, not again.


	11. Chapter 11

"Good shower?" Ange asked as Chloe made her way into the living room. Chloe leant against the door frame and nodded, she decided not to tell her Mum about the panic attack she had had when in the shower. "I've got some of that hot chocolate powder you like in the kitchen, do you want one?" Ange offered. Chloe nodded again, and Ange got up from the sofa and headed to the kitchen, Chloe stepped aside to let her past, it was then that Ange noticed that her eyes were red and her cheeks were slightly blotchy. "Hey" She said gently, placing her hands on her daughter's arms comfortingly. "You ok?".

Chloe bit her lip. "I am now, honestly" she replied, since 'letting it out' in the shower, surprisingly Chloe felt a lot better than she had before.

"You sure?"

Chloe nodded. "I'm sure"

"As long as you're sure. Now you go sit down, I'll bring it through" Ange told her, Chloe did just that as Ange headed into the kitchen.

Ange returned shortly thereafter holding two cups, she put them both on the coffee table before sitting down next to Chloe. She took a deep breath. There was no time like the present. "You were right" Ange began, her voice wavered slightly, giving away her nervousness. "I have been hiding something from you"

"Mum" Chloe stopped her. "You don't have to-"

Ange shook her head, the action interrupting her. She took Chloe's uninjured hand in hers. "I've not been honest with you for a long time, and for that I'm sorry"

Chloe turned so she was facing Ange. "Mum? What is it? You're worrying me now" She asked, her earlier anger had disappeared upon noticing how down her Mum looked.

"There's no easy way to tell you this" Ange started.

"Mum? What is it? Please don't tell me your ill? Mum?" Chloe was becoming frantic.

"I'm not ill. No one is ill. Don't worry" She comforted. "Just let me say this, then I'll answer all your questions because you will have them" Chloe nodded her understanding, a worried look was etched on her face. "The truth is you have a brother, well a half-brother"

"Through my Dad?" Chloe asked frowning.

Ange shook her head "No".

Chloe understood what this meant. "Oh" she remarked; this wasn't what she was expecting to hear.

"He was adopted" Ange told her with a saddened expression. "He's older than you"

"Wait" Chloe stopped her, "You were only 17 when you had me, how much older is he?"

"I was 14" Ange said.

"God, Mum!" Chloe exclaimed, "I'm sorry, I had no idea"

"I know you didn't" Ange replied. "There's more to it though" Chloe returned to her previous state of concern. Ange paused, she had gone over this conversation numerous times since she had found out Dom was her son, and now she was having the conversation, she couldn't find the right words. "See, the thing is. Well, he's here. In Holby"

"Is that why we moved here?" Chloe asked softly, "So you could find him?"

She shook her head. "I actually had no idea he moved here too, the last I heard was that he was living in Scotland, I've only known for a couple of weeks, we both just needed time to get our heads around the shock"

"So, you've met him?" Chloe asked, "What's he like?"

"He's amazing, the best I'd imagined" Ange smiled briefly before her expression fell. This was the bit that was going to make Chloe hate her, run away back to London. This was the part of the story she was most afraid to say, she was so afraid of losing both of them, and this truth could have just that effect. "You've actually already met him"

"Wait, who?"

To Ange's surprise, Chloe had remained calm, her concern combined with shock had resolved her previous anger and she was now just worried for her Mum. 'Maybe this wouldn't go so badly after all' Ange thought. "You know you said that there was something going on between me and Dom?" Ange was trying to find the right way of breaking the news.

Chloe wasn't understanding what Ange was trying to get at. "What has it got to do with him? I don't understand"

Ange took another composing breath. "It's him, Dominic. Dom is my son and your brother"

"What?" Chloe was still confused; the news hadn't made sense to her yet. "As in Dominic Copeland?"

Ange nodded. Chloe went silent, the shock of what she had just been told had caused her to be speechless. Ange allowed her a few moments for her brain to catch up and process the information.

"Sweetheart, please say something?" Ange was worried, the pure fear of her daughter leaving and not speaking to her again consumed every fibre of her being. Tears escaped from Ange's eyes, she moved so she was now on her knees on the sofa and cupped her daughters face in her hands before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Chloe, please"

The only sounds that Chloe could hear were the repetitive ticks of the clock that hung on the wall and her Mum calling her name.

"Chloe?" Ange was becoming frantic, tears were running down her face, she still knelt on the sofa, she put her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "Chloe, sweetheart, please, just say something?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe just shook her head, she instinctively pushed Ange away, her flight response had kicked in and all she wanted to do was to run, she didn't know where to, but all she knew and felt was the overwhelming urge to get away from the situation. However, as her eyes met her mothers, she found that she couldn't, her heart wouldn't let her leave her alone in such a state. Her mother was heartbroken, she now had her head in her hands and was sobbing. Instead, Chloe sat back in her seat and drew her knees up so they met her chest. "Why?" was the only word that she could muster up. She had meant to ask why Ange had hidden this from her for so long, but the rest of the words seemed to escape her.

Ange looked up confused. She made no attempt to clear the tears from her face. She turned so that she was facing Chloe. "Why?" She questioned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chloe asked, her voice only just audible.

"I wanted to protect you" Ange didn't know what else to say.

Chloe looked down at her hands, anxiously she started picking at the cast on her wrist. "Protect me from what?"

Ange took a breath; she shook her head at a loss of words. "I don't know how to word it" Ange told her. "But I wanted to keep you safe, I still want that." She took Chloe's uninjured hand. "But most of all, I wanted you to have a happy childhood, to not-" Ange paused.

"To not?" Chloe probed,

"To not have one like mine" Ange told her, "I wanted you to be able to be a child-"

"Because you didn't get to be one?" She finished.

Ange nodded. "Yes"

Chloe was quiet for a moment; the silence gave her brain time to catch up. "I understand" she said simply.

"You do?" Ange hesitated to ask.  
Chloe nodded; she pressed her lips together. "Yeah, I think so"

"Please don't leave" Ange cried; her voice timid, afraid, vulnerable.

Her mother's tone broke Chloe's heart, without thinking she wrapped her arms around her mother's shaking body. She held onto her and rested her head on Ange's shoulder, at that moment, it was like the roles of mother and daughter were reversed. "It's okay Mum, I'm not going to leave" Chloe told her. "I'm not going anywhere", tears formed in her own eyes as she held her mother close. "I'm going to help you through this Mum"

Ange pulled away and wiped her eyes. Chloe tried to hide the hurt that Ange pulling away had caused. Ange saw this. "Sweetheart. It should be me helping you" Ange told her. "Come here" she held her arms out as an indication for Chloe to hug her. Chloe did and leant into her mother's body, she rested her head on her chest and wrapped her arms around Ange. Her casted wrist rested on Ange's stomach, who kissed the top of Chloe's head. "It's my job to help you, not the other way around"

Chloe didn't move, the sound of her mother's heartbeat relaxed her slightly. "But what about you Mum?"

"I'll be fine" Ange said into Chloe's hair. She felt Chloe shake her head.

"No Mum" Chloe objected. "You're not fine. We'll help each other"

Ange couldn't help but smile. Chloe had always worried about her, put her first. "Ok" she agreed, knowing that she couldn't argue.

"Promise?" Chloe asked.

"I promise" Ange agreed. She felt Chloe's body relax into her. They both sat in silence, Ange listening to the clock ticking, Chloe listening to her heartbeat, a sound that had always made her feel comforted and safe. A few minutes passed and Chloe found her eyes drifting and becoming heavier, she knew she should move and go to bed, but she couldn't bring herself to do so, emotionally, she needed this, she allowed her eyes to close and quickly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Ange felt her daughter's breathing become deeper. She couldn't remember the last time Chloe had allowed her to hold her for so long, and she wasn't about to disturb her by moving, and she didn't want this moment to end and she needed this too. Instead, she reached over to the back of the sofa and pulled a throw down, so it covered Chloe's sleeping form before slowly resting her feet on the coffee table and allowing her own eyes to close.

…

A few hours later and a loud buzzing sound woke both Chloe and Ange. Both didn't move straight away. It sounded again, Ange recognised the sound, it was her doorbell. Chloe sat up and rubbed her eyes and moved to go answer the door.

"It's ok, I'll get it" Ange told her before quickly heading to the front door.

Chloe sat back down and blinked harshly, slowly adjusting to being awake. She listened.

"It's ok, come in" She heard her mother say before closing the door. She re-entered the room, followed by a nervous looking and sheepish Dom.

"It's okay, sit down" he did just so. "Tea?" Ange asked. He nodded. "Chloe?" She nodded and Ange headed into the kitchen.

Chloe and Dom exchanged an awkward look.

"I know" Chloe told him. "Mum told me"

"Sorry" He said, unsure of what else to say. "I wanted to tell you"

"It's probably a good thing you didn't" Chloe replied. "I don't think I would have believed you"

He nodded. The room was quiet yet again. Ange returned holding cups of tea, she handed one to Dom before passing another to Chloe and sitting down.

"So?" Chloe asked. "What now?" she directed her question at both Dom and Ange. Dom looked at Ange for an answer.

She took and released a breath. "We move forward, figure it out" She answered, unsure of what else to say.

"Be a family?" Dom asked it was the first sentence he had said since entering the room.

Ange smiled and nodded. "If that's what you want"


	13. Chapter 13

Chloe was standing in the hallway at the bottom of the stairs. She took a deep breath and released it slowly before she tucked her uninjured hand in her hoody pocket, for once she was grateful for the cast on her wrist as it masqueraded her shaking hand. "Come on Chloe, get a grip" She told herself before fixing a fake smile on her face and going into the living room. "What you doing?" she asked in a sing-song voice as she joined her Mum on the sofa.

"Working" Ange looked up from the file she had been reading. "Hanssen wants me to sign off on Dom's notes"

"Sounds thrilling" she replied in a sarcastic tone, she was hoping that Ange was too distracted to notice the outward signs of her anxiety.

"Trust me, it's not. I have to go over every note, scan and blood test and confirm he's recorded it correctly" Ange sighed, she looked back at the file in her hand. "There are no mistakes to see, so it's pretty boring"

"Yes" Chloe said sarcastically. "How dare Dom not make any mistakes and endanger patients? The cheek of it"

"You know that's not what I meant"

"I know, I just like winding you up" Chloe told her, she began to feel her heart rate slow down, something she was very thankful for. "Pass us one then"

"You're meant to be resting" Ange objected.

"Come on Mum" Chloe whined "I'm bored out of my mind here" Chloe had been home three days, and not working or having work to do was begin to get to her. Since she wasn't allowed to be in a laboratory, she couldn't really do much more work on her PhD and if she wasn't keeping her mind occupied it left her with time to overthink things, which was just making matters worse.

"Fine" Ange passed over a file not breaking her line of sight at the file in front of her. Both were quiet as they read.

"You're right" Chloe commented. "This is boring, and I think his handwriting may be worse than mine"

"Now that's an achievement" Ange joked. As Chloe had grown up, her teachers had joked that she would follow in her mother's footsteps as they often struggled to read her work.

"Definitely, what's it that Mr Morris said; that my writing looked like a spider had fallen into a tub of ink and crawled across the page" Chloe laughed. "Takes a lot to beat that"

"You talk like you're proud of that comment"

"I am, the guy had been teaching 30 years and I was the worst one he had taught" Chloe said with a smile "If that's not an achievement I don't know what is"

Ange shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You love me really" Chloe quipped

"That I do" Ange returned her attention to the folder, squinting in an attempt to read some text.

"You need glasses" Chloe commented with a mischievous smile.

"Do not"

"Trust me" Chloe told her "Besides at your age-"

"At my age?" Ange scoffed before closing the file she was holding. "Shall we go get lunch?" she asked changing the subject.

"I thought you were working"

"I thought you had a PhD to be doing"

"I've done what I can, and since I'm not allowed in a lab, I can't do much more" Chloe told her. "Besides, don't you have all those to get through" she pointed to the stack of files.

"Well it's pretty hard to when you're gabbing away in my ear" She playfully hit her arm with the folder before standing up. "Come on trouble, where do you fancy going?"

"What's my budget?" Chloe asked putting the folder on the coffee table.  
"Who says I'm paying?" Ange quipped. Chloe gave her a look she had perfected as a child; it was a look that usually meant she got her own way. "Fine, you win!" Ange gave up, "But it has nothing to do with that look, missy"

"Sure" Chloe laughed, "Of course it doesn't" and with that, both Ange and Chloe put their shoes and coat on and headed to the car.

* * *

 

After much debating Chloe and Ange had decided on picking up some chips from a fish and chip shop, since it was a pleasant day they decided to eat outside and had found an empty bench at a quiet spot in the park. Ange watched as Chloe picked at the contents of the polystyrene tray. "They ok?" Ange asked concerned, she was worried about Chloe who had, for the most part, been quite withdrawn over the past couple of days.

Chloe seemed to be in her own world and didn't respond.  
"Chloe?"

Chloe snapped back into reality. "Yeah?"

"They ok?" Ange repeated. "We can get something else if not"

Chloe shook her head. "They're fine. I'm just not that hungry". Ange gave her a look that said she knew she wasn't telling her the entire truth. "Mum, I'm fine" She snapped.

"Chloe-" Ange tried to say but was interrupted.

"No, Mum. Stop" Chloe snapped; she didn't intend to come across so angrily, but her emotions took control. "There's nothing to talk about, okay, what happened has happened, I just want to forget about it"

Ange didn't know what to say, she wished she could find the perfect combination of words that she could say that would make everything better and stop her daughter's pain, but that was simply not possible. Instead, she nodded "If that's what you want"

"It is" Chloe said.

"Okay" Ange agreed. "But if you ever do want" she paused "To talk, you know I'm here for you"  
"I know" she replied, her tone softening as her defence barriers lowered. They were quiet for a moment before Chloe changed the subject slightly. "I spoke to Ms Naylor earlier about going back to work"

"Darling, I know you like being busy, but don't you think it's too soon" Ange objected. "And you still need to have those scans before the doctor will sign off on you going back"

"I know" Chloe told her, "That's why I spoke to Jac"

"I don't understand" Ange was slightly confused.

"She's spoken to the consultant, arranged for me to have the scans on Thursday. If they're fine she's happy for me to go back, reduced duties, so mainly admin" Chloe said in a tone that said that no matter what Ange said to object would change the plan.

"I don't think this is a wise idea" Ange said in a soft tone.

"And what would you know!" Chloe shouted, at seeing Ange's hurt expression stopped herself and took a composing breath. "I can't keep sitting in the house doing nothing Mum, I can't keep sitting there replaying it in my head over and over again, I can't" she felt tears form in her eyes, she jumped to her feet, throw the now cold chips into the bin next to the bench and started to walk away from Ange. Ange ran after her and took a hold of her hand to stop her. "Let go!" Chloe shouted as she spun around to face her mum.

Ange was taken back by Chloe's outburst, she released Chloe's hand. "I know what you're going through" She told her daughter softly.

Chloe scoffed and shook her head. "No!" she shouted back. "You have NO idea"

"Sweetheart I do" Ange tried to reason with her. "I-"

Chloe interrupted her, "Save it, Mum, don't lie to me"

"I'm not lying to you, I promise you" Ange went to take Chloe's hand again, but she pulled it away.

"You don't know the meaning of the word" She shouted back "You've lied to me over and over again, why should I believe you now?" Tears were now running down her cheek, she made no attempt to wipe them away. Ange looked on dumbfoundedly, "You hid the fact I have a brother from me my ENTIRE life, it's lies after lies Mum!"

"I only had your best interests at heart" Ange said, tears forming in her own eyes. "I only wanted to protect you"

"Yeah well, don't bother! I can look after myself" Chloe snapped before walking towards the park exit. She needed to get away from her Mum, she needed time alone.

"Chloe!" Ange shouted after her "Where are you going?"

"I just need space" Chloe shouted over her shoulder as she briskly walked away, she felt her knees become weaker. She drew her hand to her face and wiped away her tears.  
"Chloe, stop!" Ange ran after her.

"Mum! I'm not a child anymore, stop telling me what to do!" Chloe stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face her. "For the love of God just give me some space"

Ange stopped and watched as Chloe walked off. Her heart broke with each step Chloe took away from her. With tears pouring down her face she returned to the car, where she sat and waited, hoping that Chloe would come back.

She watched the clock anxiously and has the minutes began to grow she became more and more concerned. She pulled out her phone and rang Chloe's number, it went rang a couple of times before going to voicemail.

"Chloe, I know you're angry and scared and." She stopped remembering her daughter's words "Okay I don't know how you feel, only you do, but I'm starting to get worried, can you please just text me and let me know you're ok? I love you" She said into the phone before hanging up.

She waited five minutes before trying again, this time it went straight to voicemail. Frustratedly she slammed her hand against the steering wheel. She began to think of what she should do, it had now been an hour since Chloe had run off and Ange was worried sick. After reaching the conclusion that she needed help to try to look for her she unlocked her phone, the first person that she thought of calling was Dom, but she knew he was working, as was Fletch. So, she swallowed her pride and rang the only other person she could think of.

"Hello, who is it?" The voice over the phone asked.

"Carole, it's Ange" her voice broke, "I need your help"

Carole heard the upset in her tone and detected the sense of urgency. "What do you need?" she asked.

"It's Chloe, she's run off and"

"Okay, Angel, take a deep breath. Where are you now?" She asked in a calm tone.

"Wyvern Park" Ange said beginning to cry.

"Stay where you are" Carole told her. "I'm on my way"


	14. Chapter 14

As Chloe walked down, she street her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. She pulled it from her pocket and after seeing the word 'Mum' pop us as the caller ID, she instantly rejected the call. She stopped walking and leant against the wall. The adrenaline was beginning to disappear and slowly the reality of what had just happened began to hit her. She couldn't go back to her house as she had left the keys for her place at her Mum's, she couldn't go to her Mum's as she didn't want to face her right now. Calling Dom was out of the picture for obvious reasons and there wasn't really anyone else she could think of calling, she thought for a minute, then one person's name popped into her head alongside the idea of drinking herself into stupidity. With a shaking hand, she opened up her phonebook, pressed on the name and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered.

"Cam, it's Chloe" She told him, her tone giving away her less than confident demeanour.

"Are you ok?" He asked, he paused to yawn, the phone call had just woken him. "I heard about what had happened-"

"I'm fine" She lied, cutting him off. The line went quiet for a moment. "Fancy getting that drink?" She asked.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" He asked.

"Not you as well" Chloe was frustrated.

"Chloe, are you ok?" He asked again.

She sighed. "Not really" she answered honestly.

He got to his feet and pulled on a pair of jeans, a jacket and put on his trainers. "Where are you?"

"Outside the pub opposite the park" She told him.

"Right, wait there" He told her, "I'm on my way"

* * *

 

By the time Cam reached the bar, Chloe was sat at a table in a corner. He spotted her and sat down at the empty seat.

"Hey" He greeted.

"Hi" She replied; her tone flat. She pointed over to the full pint glass in front of him. "I didn't know what you wanted, but you were drinking this last time"

"Thanks" He nodded, unsure of what to do. He picked up the glass and took a sip.  
"You'll have to drink faster than that if you want to catch up with me" She said in a challenging tone. Cameron observed 3 empty pint glasses on the table.

"Cider?" He asked "Really?"

"It tastes like piss, but it does the job" Chloe shrugged wiping the condensation off the side of the glass with her finger. She took a large swig of the drink before resting her head on her hand. Cameron took a small drink of his own. Chloe's phone starting to ring. She quickly rejected the call.

"That's a lot of missed calls" Cam noted, trying to get her to talk, he could tell she was upset.

"I'm not ringing her" She said bitterly. He looked at her with a concerned look. "We argued, well I had a go at her and walked off" She told him.

"Ah" Cam said, he was starting to understand why Chloe was in such a state. "Want to talk about it?"

"It's a long story" She dismissed his offer.

"I have time, and nothing else to do"

She sighed. "How long have you got?"

"That bad is it?"

"You'll think I'm making this up"

"I won't" He told her.

"No, you will"

"Try me" He said in a leading tone.

"Fine" She sighed. "But I warn you, you'll think I'm mad"

And for the next half an hour, Chloe told him everything. She told him how Evan had been the one to push her, that it had all kicked off with him cheating on her, about her disagreement with Ange and about how Dom was her long-lost brother that she never knew about.

"Wow" Cam was surprised. "That's. That's tough"

"That's one word for it" She went to take a drink, but the glass was now empty. "Want another one?"

He shook his head pointing towards his drink that was still half full.

"Suit yourself" Chloe replied before heading to the bar and returning with another pint. She sat back down at the table and groaned as her phone started ringing again. She turned the phone off. "I can be dealing with her right now" she told him.

"Chloe, I don't mean to pry, but drinking a week after you had brain surgery is not a good idea" He was concerned.

She shook her head. "I honestly couldn't care less; I just need to not think about it all for a bit"

"I just don't think –"

She stopped him. "Look, you can go if you want to, I'm old enough to make my own decisions Cam"

He thought for a moment, he knew that she shouldn't be drinking and that the best thing for her right now was for her to go home and to bed but he also knew that if he wasn't with her, she would just keep drinking and the idea of her alone in a strange pub didn't sit well with him. "I'll stay"

"Good, now get drinking mister" She told him with a smile.

Another hour passed by, and after a few more drinks Chloe was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. She stood up to head to the bar and tripped over the leg of the table. Cam quickly got up and stopped her from falling by wrapping his arm around her waist. He picked up her phone from the table and jacket from the back of the chair. "Right, as a friend I am telling you you've had enough" He said sternly, he kept hold of her and began to guide her towards the door.  
"But the party's just getting started" She slurred in objection.

"No. You're done" He told her, "Come on, let's get you home"

"Round two?" She asked in a drunk flirtatious voice, holding onto him.

"Chloe, you're drunk" He ignored her flirting. He wasn't the type of guy to take advantage of her drunk state.

"So, your place then?" She continued to flirt.

"No" He told her, he propped her up against the wall outside of the pub. "What's your address?"

"Mine then? Aren't I lucky?"

"I won't be staying"

"Aww" Chloe whined but accepted defeat. "Probably a good thing since I don't have any keys"

He sighed; this was going to be harder than he thought. "What's your Mum's address then?"

"Can't I just come to yours?" She asked.

"No" He was firm. "It's not happening, now if you don't tell me so I can order a taxi, I'll ring her" He threatened.  
It seemed to work, and she slurred Ange's address. He pulled out his phone and ordered a taxi before putting it back in his pocket, after noticing that Chloe was shivering, he removed his keys from his jacket, before helping her to put it on.

"Such a gentleman" she commented, with a drunk smile before leaning into his side, he wrapped his arm around her to support her and prevent her from falling.

The taxi soon arrived, and he helped her to get into the back of it before joining her before he told the taxi driver the address Chloe had told him. She leant against the window; the cold glass was a soothing sensation.

The taxi driver looked back in the rear-view mirror. "Is she ok?" He asked.

"She will be" Cam told him.

"You better not be up to anything dodgy" The driver said, keeping his sight on the road. "How do you know her anyway?"  
"He's a friend from work. I'm a doctor at Holby"

"That doesn't reassure me lad, that place hasn't exactly got the best reputation" The driver told him.

"It's ok, I'm taking her to her Mum's"

"Good lad" The driver returned his attention back to driving. "You seem like one of the good ones" After another five minutes the driver pulled up outside a house. "This should be it, want me to wait?"

"Please" Cameron was grateful. "Chloe?" He shook her shoulder; she had fallen asleep.  
"What?" She grumbled.

"Come on, we're here" he told her before getting out the taxi and walking round to the other side so he could help her out. He slung her arm around his shoulders. "I won't be long" He told the taxi driver.

"It's okay lad" He reassured. "Just get her home safe"

He helped her to the door and rang the bell. The door quickly opened, and he was met with a frantic looking Ange.

"Thank God" Ange was relieved. Carole and Dom were stood behind her with equally relieved expressions on their faces.

"Hi Mum!" Chloe slurred, she attempted to walk into the house but tripped over her own foot. Ange and Cameron caught her.

"You're drunk" Ange accused.

"Am not" Chloe argued.

"She is" Cameron told them honestly. He was intimidated to be caught in the middle of the family drama. "She called me in a state, I didn't want to leave her on her own"

Ange dismissed his anxiety. "It's ok, thank you for making sure she was safe"

"It's ok, I should go" Cam pointed towards the waiting taxi. Dom stepped forward to help get Chloe into the house so Cameron could leave. Dom and Ange helped get Chloe into the house and laid her down on the sofa. Ange covered her with a blanket and Carole placed an empty washing up bowl next to her.

"Do you need me to stay?" Carole offered.

"I'll be fine" Ange was just relieved that Chloe was home safe. "Besides it's not the first time I've dealt with a drunk Chloe"

"Am not drunk" Chloe objected from the sofa.

"Of course, you're not" Ange replied sarcastically. She turned to Dom and Carole. "Thank you"

They nodded and headed to the front door. Carole headed towards the car leaving Dom and Ange stood at the doorstep.

Dom quickly hugged Ange; it was an action led by a huge sense of relief. It initially took her by surprise, but she hugged him back.  
"See you" He said before heading towards Carole's car.

"Bye" She waved until they were out of view before shutting the door and heading back into the living room to check on Chloe.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Chloe entered the staff room with the intention of making a cup of coffee to energise herself. It had been a rough couple of days for her. In the space of two days, she had moved back into her flat, had two scans and met with Jac to finalise coming back into work, within those two days she had also been recovering from the hangover from hell.

"Yes Mum" Cameron whined, down the phone. Chloe shut the door quietly and placed her bag on the table before putting some water into the kettle and switching it on.

'Drink?' She mouthed to him to which he nodded.

"Mum, I've got to go" He told her rolling his eyes. "Yes, I love you too" He hung up the phone.

"Mothers hey?" he asked jokingly.

She sighed and nodded. "Something like that"

"It's good to see you back" He said sincerely. "And sober too" He added with a lighter tone.

Chloe cringed. "Yeah, about that. I'm sorry for dragging you into it"

He walked over to the cupboard and slid two cups along the surface towards her. "Don't worry about it, it's what mates are for right?"

She quickly fixed the drinks before rummaging around in her bag and pulling out a box of tablets. "Thanks Cam"

There was a knock on the door, it opened, and Ange walked in.

"I'll see you in handover" He said as he picked up his drink and headed out the room to give them some privacy.

"Hi Mum" Chloe greeted in a disgruntled tone, she turned back to the counter, took a tablet from the blister packet and swallowed it with a sip of the coffee.

"I wanted to come and wish you look" Ange told her as she stepped closer to her.

Chloe put the blister packet back into the box and went to put it back in her bag. Ange noticed the box and read the name of the medication, being a doctor, she was familiar with the drug and became concerned. "You didn't tell me you were back on your anti-anxiety meds"

"For the hundredth time, I'm not a child anymore!" Chloe was frustrated. "You don't need to know everything about me!"

"You know you don't have to hide this from me" Ange told her, concerned.

"Oh" Chloe scoffed. "Because you'd know a lot about hiding things, wouldn't you? I guess you could call it an area of speciality"

"Chloe-" Ange tried to reason with her.

"No" Chloe interrupted her, she wanted to shout at her but kept her voice low as she remembered that she was at work. "Just leave me, I can handle it on my own"

"Sweetheart-"

"Give it up Mum" Chloe's voice rose. "What am I to you anyway? Some kind of pet project that you can get involved with instead of dealing with-" she hesitated, as angry as she was, she knew that what she wanted to say was a little cruel. Instead, she picked up her bag and headed to the door.

"Instead of what?" Ange asked, blocking her path.

"Mum, just move" She said, "I need to go into handover"

Ange put her hands on her, physically stopping her from leaving. "Talk to me" she said in a soft tone. Chloe shook her head and made sure to avoid looking Ange in the eye. "Instead of what?" Ange repeated.

"You know what Mum? Why don't you try dealing with your own problems before mine?" Chloe spat and pushed past Ange, leaving her looking bewildered.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Chloe had taken refuge in Jac's office to do paperwork, due to her hand injury it was pretty much the only thing that she could do anyway.

"Hey" A voice said, making Chloe jump. She had propped the door open as the idea of leaving it closed unsettled her.

"Hey" She replied before sighing and pressing the back key on the keyboard frustratedly. "Do you want me? Or are you just propping the door frame up?" She asked rubbing her neck with her hand.

"Sorry" Dom apologised before stepping into the room. "Paperwork?" He asked, in an attempt to make conversation.  
"No" She sighed and shook her head. "The GMC has asked me to write a statement about Evan"

"Ahh" He sat down in a chair that was in front of the desk. "They are revoking his license then?"

She sighed again. "Yep. He's going to have to make sense of a new life, it'll tip his life upside down, that's for sure" she said in a sad tone.

Dom frowned, her tone made it sound like she was sorry for him, but he understood how she felt. "You feel bad for him, don't you?" He asked softly. She shrugged and turned her attention back to the computer screen. "I know how-"

She stopped him. "Dom don't" She said in a soft tone. At his hurt expression, she explained. "I know you're only trying to look out for me, but I'm ok, I can handle it"

"Are you sure?" He checked.

She chewed her lip nervously and nodded.

"Because, if you need anything-"

"Dom. I don't think" She stopped so she could figure out how to word what she was going to say. "Just because we're related, and both caught in whatever world my mother currently is in, doesn't mean you have to care"

"She mentioned you weren't on the best of terms, is everything ok?"

"Dom, please. Just drop it" She was becoming annoyed now but wasn't angry at him. She took a breath to compose herself. "I want you to know that I don't blame you, so please don't take this the wrong way. But I just need some time to figure this out"

He didn't know what to say so he nodded and left the office, he stopped as he reached the door frame and turned to face her. "I don't just care because you're my sister" He said, correcting her previous statement.

She smiled back at him sadly. "I just need time"

"I know, but if you do need anything. All you ask to do is ask." He told her before leaving.

Chloe didn't reply. She watched him leave and leant back into the chair so that she was looking at the ceiling. After closing her eyes, she sighed.

"Sleeping on the job, are you?" Fletch joked, poking his head through the open door.

She quickly sat up, "If you've come to ask me if I'm ok don't bother"

He held his hands up in mock defence. "Don't shoot, actually you're being summoned by Jac, she's in HDU" He told her before leaving.

She quickly locked her computer user and removed her access card before heading out of the room, taking care to make sure the door shut had behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

A couple of weeks had passed since Chloe had returned to work and things really hadn't improved with her and her Mum. Chloe was avoiding Keller as much as she could and being on an admin only role was making this a lot easier, she was also avoiding Ange's calls and only responded every now and then to tell her that she was fine and to stop calling. But truth be told, Chloe was far from fine.

Since the attack, Chloe had been struggling and the more people asked if she was ok, the more she pushed them away. Her routine since returning to her flat and work had literally been working, go home and sleep with a few panic attacks thrown in the mix, and this was beginning to take its toll on her. The frustration of being stuck on paperwork was also beginning to have an effect, and not being able to work properly as a doctor and be in theatre was upsetting her.

After she parked her car in the hospital's car park, Chloe made sure to plug in her earphones before she leaving the security of her car. There wasn't any music playing through them, it was just a ploy to stop people from trying to talk to her, and for the most part, it had worked. She also made sure to enter through a side entrance, another technique that helped her to avoid interacting with others, others being Ange and Dom in particular, but this entrance also had an added benefit of avoiding the staircase that Evan had attacked her on.

Once she reached Darwin, she pulled both earphones, wrapped them around her fingers and put them into her coat pocket. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the turquoise of Ange's scrubs and decided to make a quick dash for the locker room in the hope that Ange hadn't seen her.

"Chloe, wait" Ange shouted after her as the locker room door slammed shut.

"For crying out loud" Chloe said to the empty room, the emptiness was quickly interrupted as Ange entered the room. Chloe pretended not to notice she was there and continued to get ready for her shift, she pushed her bag into the locker and pulled out her work trainers. "Are you going to say anything or are you just going to stand there?" She asked in a frustrated tone.

"You've been ignoring my calls" Ange stated.

"I'll give you an A* in observational skills" Chloe said sarcastically as she stepped around Ange so she could get to the clean scrubs.

"Why?" Ange asked concerned.

"Because I don't want to speak to you right now" Chloe was angry, she took off her jacket and hung it on a coat hook before kicking off her shoes, since she was only wearing a t-shirt she slipped the top of the scrubs over it before quickly switching her jeans for the matching navy trousers, she sat down on the bench so she could put on the white trainers.

"Chloe, I know should have told you sooner about Dom and for that, I'm truly sorry" Ange apologised, she sat down next to her daughter.

Chloe had put on the right shoe on and held the left in her hand. She signed and looked at Ange, her expression displayed emotional pain. "It's not that"

"Then what is it?" Ange asked, turning so that she faced her. "Is it the promise I made before we moved here?" Ange was regretful, she had broken that promise and knew that this had hurt Chloe's feelings.

She shook her head. "I" She thought of how to word what she was feeling and thinking. "I just don't understand. You kept me. Me. Not him, even after what happened"

"Sweetheart, I kept you, because despite everything that had happened I couldn't go through losing a child again" Ange told her honestly. "The thought of losing you and going through that pain again was worse than anything else, and you, you've made all of that worth it, because despite how hard all of that was, I now have you"

"You're lying" Chloe said simply. "You're telling me that just because you have me that suddenly all of that trauma went away. We both know that isn't true, I didn't even know you were my mother until I was five because you were too busy playing doctor and engrossed in your own world to be able to look after me" Her voice rose. "So why don't you just go do that now?"

"Because I do care about you Chloe!" Ange's frustration was also coming through. "You're struggling and shutting everyone out"

"I'm fine Mum!" Chloe laughed; it was a fake laugh and an attempt to cover up that Ange was right. She put on her other shoe and stood up, she tried to make a break for the door, but Ange blocked her path. "Mum, please, I don't have time for this, and this conversation is done"

"I'm not moving until you talk to me" Ange was stern.

"Mum please" Chloe pleaded. "Don't"

"All this anger" Ange took Chloe by the shoulders. "It's not you. It's not the Chloe I know, it's not the Chloe me and Grandma know"

"Don't you DARE bring Grandma into this!" Chloe shouted retreating from Ange's hold.

"This isn't you. Chloe, this anger, it's NOT you!"

"Well you obviously don't know me as well as you think you do"

"I'm your Mum Chloe, I know you, I know the real you" She stepped forward and placed her hands back on Chloe's shoulders. "And I've seen you like this before, you're struggling aren't you? Tell me I'm wrong"

A sob escaped Chloe's lips. "Please, don't do this Mum. Please don't-"

"Tell me I'm wrong" She repeated; her tone soft but firm. Chloe pulled away from Ange and turned so that she could shut the open locker, it slammed shut, the sound of the metal banging echoed around the small room. With a shaking hand, she turned the key before pulling it out of the lock. Her hands were shaking so much that she dropped the key. "Chloe, Tell me I'm wrong"

At this point Chloe's breathing and heart rate was rapid. As she bent down to pick up the key, she attempted to answer her Mum, but her composure escaped her. "I'm". It was at that point that she felt the panic take its hold, and she fell to her knees, it was the absolute fear of losing control that tipped her over the edge. Chloe clutched at the neckline of her top, the thin material felt like it was cutting off her air supply. Within seconds Ange was by her side and took Chloe into her arms. Chloe desperately tried to push her away, but Ange's grip was too firm. Eventually, she stopped fighting against her and gripped onto her tightly. "I'm not okay" She sobbed. "I'm not okay"

Ange held onto her like her life depended on it. "I know" She told her; tears formed in Ange's eyes as she held Chloe close. "But I've got you, you're not on your own anymore"

The door opened and Fletch was about to enter with Nikki, but upon seeing Ange and Chloe he told Nikki to "give them some time".

Ange nodded her thanks to Fletch who shut the door behind him as he left. She embraced Chloe until the panic attack subsided and repeatedly told Chloe how much she loved her and that she wasn't alone. Eventually, Chloe's frantic gasps and struggles for air lessened and the younger woman slowly regained control.

"I'm sorry" Chloe said as she pulled back from Ange.

"You don't have to be sorry for this sweetheart" Ange was stern,

"No, for what I said" Chloe wiped her eyes. "I was horrible to you"

"It's ok" Ange told her. "You don't have to apologise" Both Ange and Chloe were now leant against the lockers. "Come on" Ange stood up and held out her hand to help Chloe up. Chloe accepted, too exhausted to argue. "You're coming to my office; we're going to talk about all of this"

"But Jac-" Chloe tried to object, she was worried about letting her down.

"Don't worry about her, I'll talk to her" Ange told her. "Come on"

Chloe accepted defeat and allowed Ange to take her hand and lead her towards Darwin. She kept her head down in an attempt to avoid making eye contact with anyone else. As Ange led her towards a staircase that connected Darwin to Keller, Chloe froze and objected. "Not that way" She said fearfully. It was the stairs that Evan had attacked her on. "Please, can we go the other way?" She pleaded.

"Hey, it's ok, you're safe" Ange reassured her "We'll use the staff ones ok"


	17. Chapter 17

Within a matter of minutes, Chloe and Ange had made their way to Ange's office, which offered them more privacy and a lot more comfort than the Darwin locker room floor. Chloe headed straight for the corner of the sofa, sat down and pulled her knees towards her chest. Absentmindedly, she anxiously began picking at the fabric of the cast on her other hand. Which was now in quite a sorry looking state.

"It's a good job you're getting that off next week" Ange pointed out, in an attempt to lighten the situation, as she sat next to Chloe. "That is unless you pick your way out of it before then"

Ange's comment drew Chloe's attention to what she was doing. She stopped and instead placed her hands in her lap. She watched as Ange quickly sent a text to Fletch to tell them that Chloe was with her, he had texted back straight away to tell her that 'Jac knew and said that if she needed to Chloe could go home'.

"Anxious?" Ange asked, she knew that she was stating the obvious, but wanted to open up the conversation. Chloe nodded. "Talk to me" Ange prompted.

"I don't know where to start" Chloe was exhausted.

"The panic attacks, how many?" Ange asked softly.

"I've lost count" Chloe answered honestly.

"Every day?"

She nodded; tears began to reappear. "At least. I don't know what to do about it. I've talked to the doctor, I'm back on my meds but nothing seems to be getting better"

"You've got through this before sweetie" Ange reminded her. "You've done it before, and you can do it again"

Chloe shook her head. "I don't know, this time is different"

"Different how?" Ange quizzed; she was sure she knew what Chloe's reply would be but wanted to make sure that they were both on the same page.

"Evan. Dom. It's all different Mum. Everything's changed." Chloe listed. "And I'm not a teenager anymore, I'm supposed to be an adult, I'm supposed to be this 'miracle' doctor and I can't. How am I supposed to help other people when I can't even help myself?"

"Chloe, you" She took Chloe's hands in hers. "You are so strong, yes things have changed, but all that other stuff you just said is not true, it's your mental health talking. You are an amazing doctor; anyone would be struggling right now considering everything that has happened"

"I'm not, though am I?" Chloe said in a stressed tone. "I'm not strong. And I'm far from an amazing doctor. I haven't stepped foot in a theatre in weeks, not as a doctor anyway" Chloe stopped. "I couldn't even help Holly" she added with a whisper.

"Stop right there" Ange was serious. "We've been over this. What happened with Holly wasn't your fault"

"I was supposed to help her and I just made it worse"

"Chloe, you did help her. She wouldn't have had the surgery if you didn't manage to convince her, yes, her illness won, but what you gave her was a chance and sometimes a patient's illnesses are too strong and in those cases, that's all we can give them"

"Do I have one?" Chloe asked softly. "Do I have a chance? Or will it get the better of me this time?" A tear ran down Chloe's cheek.

"I will not let it!" Ange was firm. "I will not let this take you away from me. You're strong enough to get through this, I know it. Chloe look at me" Chloe looked up into Ange's eyes. "I'm going to help you through this ok. I'll take time off, we both can, we'll fight this together"

Chloe interrupted her. "I need to be working"

"Chloe. Sweetheart. You can't hide from this"

"No" Chloe was firm. "I need to work. I need to be busy. I've worked so hard for this job and right now it's the only good thing I have going on and I can't let him win, I can't let him, or anyone else for that matter, take that away from me"

"Ok" Ange agreed with her. "Ok, but you need to let me help you Chloe, I'm not going to stand back and watch you work your way into the ground. But if you're going to be working, I think you should move in with me."

"Mum-" Chloe wasn't sure.

"It doesn't have to be forever" Ange reminded her. "And it'll save you breaking your back in an attempt to pay rent, yes, I have noticed the amount of overtime you were doing. And I know rent around here isn't cheap"

"I suppose you're right" Chloe reluctantly agreed; a yawn escaped her. "Plus, my place does cost an absolute fortune"

"Good" Ange was relieved, if she was honest she had expected Chloe to object to this and dig her heels in about the matter, "Now, Ms Naylor has said you should go home, so either you can stay here, or I'll give you my keys-"

"Can I stay?" Chloe asked, vulnerability laced her tone. "I don't want to be on my own" She added in a timid voice.

"You don't need to ask" Ange told her. "I think you should try to get some rest though" Chloe didn't argue and just nodded. "I'll get you a blanket" She quickly headed to get a blanket from the YAU, then returned to the office and shut the door behind her. "Right Miss" Ange unfolded the blanket and indicated for Chloe to lie down. After Chloe had laid on her side, she put the blanket over her and placed a cushion under her head. She stood up to leave but Chloe stopped her.

"Mum, can you?" Chloe was embarrassed to ask.

"I'm not going anywhere" Ange reassured her and pulled up a chair, so she was sat next to her and stroked her hair until she fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

"Chloe!" A little voice shouted.

"Emma stop!" Another voice shouted after her.

Chloe spun around just in time as little Emma Naylor wrapped her arms around Chloe's legs. "Hey you" She bent down and hugged the energetic child, who was chatting away with so much excitement that Chloe wasn't actually able to make sense of what she was saying, she waited for Emma to finish her story before asking "Where's your Mummy?" Chloe looked around confused. A young woman quickly caught up with them with an alarmed look on her face. Chloe instinctively stood in front of Emma protectively, after all, she didn't know who she was.

"This is Chloe" Emma told the mysterious woman in a cheerful voice.

"I'm Tamara" She introduced herself to Chloe, holding her hand out to Chloe. "Emma's childminder"

Chloe shook her hand and relaxed slightly at the fact that Emma seemed comfortable with the woman and obviously knew her well. "I take it you're looking for Ms Naylor?" Chloe asked.

"Yes" Tamara nodded.

"I'll show you the way" Chloe said leading them towards Jac's office. She knocked on the door before opening it. "Sorry to interrupt" Chloe apologised after opening the door, Emma ran towards her mother to hug her.

"What are you doing here?" Jac asked her daughter confused.

"Sorry Jac" Tamara apologised. "But my Dad's been admitted to St. James' and I need to go and see him" She explained. "I tried to call"

"It's fine" Jac was frustrated but knew she couldn't be angry at her. "Go on"

Tamara quickly said bye to Emma before leaving them.

"Just fantastic" Jac said frustrated. "I have a meeting with the board and two electives to do and I know for a fact the cresh is shut because of the norovirus".

"I can watch her?" Chloe offered.

"No, it's fine"

"Honestly, I've not got much else to do" Chloe was firm with her offer.

"Please Mummy!" Emma begged, excited by the idea of Chloe looking after her. "Please" she dragged out every letter.

"Are you sure?" Jac checked. Chloe nodded. "Thanks Chloe" She turned to face Emma. "Now you be good misses and do as you're told. You know what Mummy does to people who don't listen don't you?" Jac told her, she was serious but also had a joking tone that went amiss by Emma, who nodded.

"Any problems just show her the linen closet door" Jac told Chloe, who laughed, understanding the hint at an underlying threat that Jac must tell Emma.

"Mummy locks naughty people in the cupboard," Emma told her in a matter of fact tone and glanced over to Jac who shrugged with a guilty expression.

"Does she now?" Chloe went along with it and bent down to Emma's height. "I better make sure I listen to her, then hadn't I?"

"Yes!" Emma was very certain. "Plus, Theo says that Uncle Fletch calls her Jacular when she gets angry"

Chloe couldn't help but laugh. "Jacular?"

Emma nodded.

"That's brilliant" Chloe was still laughing.

"Right, I best be off" Jac said waving goodbye to Emma.

"Bye Jacular" Chloe joked.

"At least it's better than Ice Queen" Jac replied over her shoulder, reminding Chloe of the concussion-induced nickname she had given Connie.

Chloe cringed, which didn't go unnoticed by Emma. "Are you the Ice Queen?" She asked, missing the joke.

"No, that's someone else" Chloe told her.

"Oh, I thought it could be you because you're like Elsa from Frozen" Emma replied.

Chloe smiled; the comment had made her genuinely happy. "Thanks kid. Right, shall we go cause some trouble then?" She asked Emma. Who nodded mischievously "Good, because I think I know where my Mum keeps her secret stash of sweets" She told her taking Emma by the hand and leading her to Ange's office on Keller.

Chloe entered the code to the office and opened the door, she was happy to see that the room was empty. She headed over to the desk, closely followed by Emma. Sat down at the desk and opened the bottom desk drawer to retrieve a packet of Haribo. She opened the packed and allowed Emma to take one.

"Won't you get in trouble?" Emma quizzed.

"Nah, trust me, my Mum isn't anywhere near as scary as yours" Chloe reassured her, Emma took a sweet and put it in her mouth.

"Is she not?" Ange said, interrupting them with her arms crossed, Ange's brief attempt at pretending to be mad quickly faded away.

"Mum this is Emma, Jac's daughter" Chloe told her. "Emma, this is Ange. My mummy" Emma waved shyly and moved closer to Chloe. Who picked her up and sat her on her lap.

"Naylor has you on babysitting duty then?" Ange asked with a smile, she moved over to join them and leant against the desk.

"I offered; childminder's Dad is at St. James'" Chloe told her.

"Are you going to share them then?" Ange asked, holding her hand out. Chloe put the packet on the desk. Emma leant so she could whisper something into Chloe's ear. Which made Chloe laugh.

"No she isn't" Chloe told Emma laughing.

"Isn't what?" Ange asked.

"Emma wanted to know if you were the Ice Queen" Chloe told her. "Jac joked about how I called Connie the Ice Queen"

"Ahh" Ange was beginning to understand.

"Uncle Fletch calls Mummy Jacular" Emma told Ange, slowly beginning to warm up to her.

"Jacular?" Ange found this amusing. "I like that"

"I thought Chloe was the ice queen because she looks like Elsa" Emma replied.

"She does" Ange agreed to which Chloe looked embarrassed. "I love Frozen"

"You do?" Emma asked excitedly.

"Yeah" Ange told the young girl. "It's a good film isn't it?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, but Mummy won't let me watch it more than once a week now. She says the songs get stuck in her head"

"Now that's hardly fair" Ange agreed, playing along.

"I really need to do something about your TV watching habits" Chloe joked with Ange. "I think you may have actually lost it"

"Just let it go" Ange told her with a mock sincerity, which made Emma laugh.

"Do you mind watching Emma for a minute when I nip to the toilet?" Chloe asked, taking advantage of them getting alone.

"Sure" Ange agreed.

"I'll be back in a minute" Chloe told Emma.

Ange watched as Chloe left, she looked at Emma with a playful look. "I know what we can do" She began in a playful tone.

* * *

 

"Chloe?" Dom asked as he saw her come back on to Keller, "Have you seen Ange?"

"Yeah, she's in her office" Chloe replied; things were still awkward between them. They walked towards the office together. "Dom" Chloe stopped.

"Yeah?" He replied, noticing she had stopped.

"I need to apologise to you" Chloe told him. "I've been-"

"It's fine" Dom shrugged.

"No, it's not" Chloe objected. "I'm sorry" She looked up at him.

"Thank you" Dom told her. "For apologising" He added. "I'm sorry too"

"You've got nothing to be sorry for"

He shrugged. "So we're ok then?"

"Yeah, we're ok" Chloe affirmed, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He responded by wrapping his arms around her and hugging her. He quickly pulled away. The action had taken Chloe back, but she smiled.

"Sorry, too soon?" He asked, nervous.

"No" Chloe was quick to reassure him. "It's fine. I should probably go rescue Mum from Emma"

"Emma?"

"Naylor's kid"

"You're on kid duty then?"

Chloe laughed at the similarity between his and Ange's comments. "Yeah"

"What's funny?"

"Nothing" She dismissed. "It's fine. You said you wanted Mum for something?"

"Oh yeah" He had forgotten about that. They smiled awkwardly at each other before continuing onto the office.

* * *

 

"Right" Ange handed Emma two full syringes of water "Remember the plan?"

Emma nodded excitedly. "Yep. I'm going to hide and get her when she comes back"

"Good" Ange smiled. At hearing the code being punched into the door, she joined Emma who was stood near the door and put her hands on the young girls' shoulders. "Ready?"

Emma nodded. The door opened, Chloe had quickly managed to take note of what Emma was holding and stood back so Dom was stood in front of her. She had done this just in time and Emma spayed the contents of the syringes which hit Dom's chest.

"Hey!" Dom objected in a joking tone "No fair!"

Chloe laughed, as did Ange. Emma stood for a moment unsure of how to react but soon joined in laughing when she noticed that Dom wasn't angry.

Ange handed Dom some tissue.

"I was supposed to get Chloe" Emma told him laughing.

"You cheeky monkey" Chloe tickled Emma. "I suppose it was my Mummy who put you up to this?" She asked, to which Emma nodded. "I figured, she used to get me to do it to Tom when they were working"

"Tom, as in TCG?" Dom asked, dabbing his scrub top with the paper towel.

"Yeah he's not as stern as he makes out to be" Chloe replied, which made Dom smile. "Though I once did ruin his meeting notes, which he wasn't too happy with"

"Oh, so he didn't have a human shield" Dom retorted jokingly.

Chloe shrugged then laughed. "You were just in the right place at the right time"

"More like wrong place at the wrong time"

"Whatever" Chloe joked to which Dom made a sarcastic noise.

"Ok, Ok, children. Calm down" Ange told them, separating their joke argument.

Chloe looked at her watch. It was half 12. "So, Emma, should we go get some lunch?" She asked.

"Can we go to pulses?" Emma asked excitedly. "I don't get to go there much"

"Sure" Chloe agreed. "I'll see you two later then?" She asked Dom and Ange, who nodded.

"Bye" Emma waved as she and Emma left the office.

* * *

 

At the end of the shift, Jac went in search of Chloe and Emma. She opened the door to the Darwin staff room. Emma was asleep, curled up against Chloe with her head resting on her lap and Chloe was reading a medical journal, she had rested the booklet on the arm of sofa and used her free hand to gently stroke the side of Emma's head.

"Hey" Chloe noticed Jac at the door.

"Thanks for today" Jac replied, joining them on the sofa. "How's she been?"

"Great" Chloe told her, "She's had lunch and tea by the way, though both times she picked a tuna sandwich."

"It's fine, she's fussy, I wasn't sure you'd get her to eat anything at all, to be honest"

"She wolfed it down" Chloe informed her. "Crusts and everything"

"Did she now?" Jac was surprised. "Little monkey" She gently shook Emma's shoulder to wake her up. Emma stirred; her response was to curl up into Chloe further.

"Do you want a hand getting her to the car?" Chloe offered, noticing Jac had quite a few files to take home.

"Aren't you supposed to be avoiding heavy lifting?"

"Jac, a six-year-old is barely considered heavy lifting. I think they were more referring to grown men and women at work"

"Ok. Fine" Jac didn't want to argue. "How about you carry the bags?"

"Bag carrying. I've gone up in the Darwin world" Chloe joked.

"Do I need to lock you in the cupboard?" Jac joked back, she picked up Emma from Chloe's lap. Emma grumbled but wrapped her small arms around Jac's neck, who shushed her back to sleep.

"Ok, bags is it" Chloe accepted defeat. "Boss"

"That's more like it" Jac remarked, with a joking tone. Chloe picked up the bags that were on the floor, they began walking towards the car park. "So how are things?" Jac asked.

"Getting there" Chloe told her, honestly. "I've moved into Mum's"

"I heard" Jac replied. "If you need more time on lighter duties, we can sort it out"

"Jac, I need to be working, as soon as I get this stupid thing off, I just want things to go back to normal" Chloe told her, referring to her cast.

"I understand" She shifted Emma slightly, so she was better positioned. "Just don't let things build up again, the main thing that matters is that you're ok. Don't worry about this place, concentrate on yourself ok"

"I will" Chloe promised. And this time she was promising.

"I heard about Dom" Jac told her.

"There really is no such thing as a secret in this place is there"

"No, there isn't" Jac agreed. "Look, I know what it's like to discover you have a long-lost sibling that you never knew about. So, if you need to talk things through"

"You do?"

"Yeah, her name was Jasmine. I didn't know about her until she started working her" She said with a saddened tone. Jac noticed that Chloe had picked up on Jac's tone and use of the word 'was'. "She died; I didn't get to spend much time with her"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Chloe told her sincerely.

"Thanks. But, my advice. Spend less time being angry, get to know him. Because you never know what could happen."

"Thanks, Jac" Chloe smiled sadly. "I will"

"Right, this is us" Jac pointed to the car. Chloe opened the door so Jac could put Emma into her car seat, said goodbye and headed back into the hospital to get her things and meet Ange. Her conversation with Jac had given her a lot to think about and had changed her perspectives on things and she knew Jac was right.


	19. Chapter 19

"Morning" Chloe grumbled as she entered the kitchen. It was 7 am, which was way too early for Chloe considering it was supposed to be her day off. Without saying another word she headed over to the kettle to brew herself a very strong coffee.

"Morning" Ange replied, her tone was a lot happier than Chloe's. "What are you doing up at this time, I thought you were off today?" she inquired.

"Couldn't sleep, well I managed a couple of hours, but just laying there was driving me mad" Chloe yawned as the kettle began to boil.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Ange asked, to which Chloe shook her head.

Chloe was silent as she added two spoons of coffee and poured the hot water into the cup before stirring it. Ange waited for her to respond but soon noticed that Chloe seemed to have zoned out and wasn't paying true attention to what she was doing.

"Chloe?" she attempted to get her attention. She repeated Chloe's name again, a little louder.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Chloe snapped back into reality and joined her mum at the table. Ange passed over a carton of milk that was on the table.

"Are you ok?" Ange inquired.

"I'll be fine" Chloe answered quickly.

"Chloe, we've talked about this. You need to start talking about things sweetheart" Ange was concerned.

"There's nothing much to say that hasn't already been said Mum" Chloe was frustrated. "It's just the same things over and over again"

"I understand" Ange told her,

"No Mum, you don't"

"Then explain it to me, help me understand. I just want to help you darling" Ange replied, she wanted for this to come across really strong, but her worry for her daughter took over and her voice broke as she spoke. She took a quick breath to compose herself, as she knew that getting upset wouldn't help Chloe.

"See, now I'm just upsetting you" Chloe stood up. "I can't keep doing this to people. It's not fair" Chloe quickly left the kitchen, leaving the cup of coffee abandoned on the table.

"Sweetheart wait" Ange shouted after her but stopped as she heard the front door slam.

Ange was torn, she wanted to go after her, but also knew that Chloe's leaving the house was her way of telling her that she needed space. She also had to be leaving for work soon. She sat for a moment and began to consider what options she had. She opted for the best idea that had come to her and sent Chloe a text message.

'Sweetheart, I know you probably just need some space, but can you just give me a quick text to let me know you're safe and have your phone on you. I've got to go to work, so I'll leave the key under the doormat. X'

Ange watched her phone waiting for a reply, she could help but feel relieved when Chloe's reply came through. 'I have my phone. I'm safe.'

'I love you, don't ever forget that. If you need me at all ring me, I'll keep my phone on me. Don't stay out in the cold too long'

'Ok' Chloe sent back, it was a basic response but Ange was very appreciative of the fact that she had replied. It allowed her to relax slightly.

* * *

 

It wasn't long after Ange had left for work that Chloe decided to head back home. She looked down the street to check that her Mum's car had left before walking down it, she wasn't necessarily trying to avoid her, but just wanted some time to herself, She then retrieved the key from under the doormat and unlocked the door. It wasn't until she stepped inside into the warm house that she realised just how cold it had been outside so she decided to make a hot drink in the hopes that it would warm her up and followed this by finding something on the TV to watch as a distraction.

After around two hours Chloe's TV watching was interrupted by the sharp ring of the doorbell. Albeit a little confused as to who it could be she paused the TV before heading to see who it was. As she opened the door she was greeted by Dom. Who stood on the doorstep with an apprehensive look on his face and a white carrier bag in hand.

"Hey" he greeted, not sure what else to say.

"Hey" she replied if she had to be honest, the situation was a little awkward. There was a moment of quiet before Chloe asked him "Mum has sent you to check on me hasn't she?"

He nodded. "She asked me to stop by on the way home. But I had a better idea" he held up the carrier bag "I bought ice cream. So, are you going to let me in?"

"Depends what ice cream you've got?" Chloe said, only half joking.

"Ben and Jerry's" he told her with a smile.

"Cookie dough?" she continued the joke.

"Obviously" Dom replied. "And I've bought a tub each because I do not share"

"Good, because neither do I" she stepped aside to let him in. "I'll get us some spoons then"

Chloe rejoined Dom in the living room. As she sat down she handed one of the spoons in her hand to him, in exchange he passed her one of the tubs of ice cream.

"Out of all the shows to watch on your day off, you're watching 24 hours in A&E" Dom pointed out with a joking tone.

"There was nothing else on" Chloe defended. "Plus I like it, it's actually pretty good"

"I guess" Dom agreed. For a good while they sat quietly enjoying the ice cream, the awkwardness from earlier slowly faded away. "So, how are you?" He asked with a degree of caution.

She shrugged. Her mind was screaming at her to just tell him she was fine, but part of her felt that she should be honest with him, after all, he had gone through some effort. She also remembered Jac's advice. "I'm not sure, to be honest with you"

"Trying to make sense of it?" He guessed.

"Yeah, something like that" she said with a sigh.

"Something like that?" he questioned.

"I don't want to upset you" she shook her head and spoke with a saddened tone. "All I seem to do is upset people"

"That's not true"

"It is"

"What makes you think that?"

"Mum. This morning" Chloe wasn't sure where to start. "I should be ok by now, there is literally no excuse for me to be making people upset anymore, no excuse"

"Ange was only upset because she cares about you" He told her. "And people take longer to heal than others, there are no rules to this sort of thing"

"Yeah well she shouldn't"

"Do you really mean that?" He challenged gently.

Chloe shrugged. "I just don't want to hurt her, I do enough of that without all of this"

"What do you mean?" He was confused.

"Just by even existing I cause her pain, every time she looks at me I can see it. She doesn't look at me like she looks at you"

"I don't think that's true, she loves you, anyone can see that, you're her world Chloe"

Chloe put the ice cream tub down on the coffee table, he mirrored her actions and did the same. "She hasn't told you about my father has she?" Chloe said, tears in her eyes.

"What about him?" He asked confused, his eyes met hers and he could see the pain in them.

She sat for a minute, trying to think about what to say to him. "It's not my place to say. But me and you, we're different" Chloe told him.

As Chloe spoke Dom could see her becoming more upset as she recalled the painful information that she usually hid and repressed. "I don't understand"

"It's really not my place to say" Chloe wiped her eyes. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just, that it's not only about me and well-"

"Chloe, you don't have to tell me, it's ok" He reassured, he could tell by Chloe's increasing panic that she was being honest and had a genuine reason not to tell him about it.

"Sorry" She apologised.

"You don't need to be" He told her.

"God, I just want this all to be over with. I just want things to go back to how they were before" she said, exhaustion evident in her tone "just when I thought I was over everything, this happens"

"Before what?" Dom was slightly confused, he was also hurt at the thought that she could be referring to her finding out that he was her brother.

"All of it really, but mainly Evan. As much as finding out about you hasn't been easy, I think that was worse. I really thought he loved me. I really" Chloe stopped as her voice broke and tears threatened to fall.

"It gets easier," He told her. "It just takes time"

"How much time?" She asked in a broken tone, tears filling her eyes. "I can't keep going on like this. I can't do it"

"Come here" He said softly as he wrapped his arms around her to hug her. She fell into this embrace, her hands gripped onto the back of his jumper. "You'll get through this. You will"

"I don't think I can" She sobbed.

"It feels like that now, but I promise you it does get better" he told her as he held her.

"When?" She asked, regaining her composure.

"I can't tell you that" she pulled away from him. He moved so that he was looking her in the eyes "Do you remember what I said about Holby being a weird family?" She nodded. "Well, other than being slightly wrong about the cousin bit, the rest of it was right, we're dysfunctional and a hot mess at times, but we're there for each other"

"I guess you're right"

"I usually am"

"Big-headed much" Chloe quipped.

"Says you. Miracle doctor." Chloe rolled her eyes. "you don't half look like your Mum when you do that"

"Our Mum. Don't remind me"

"Yeah, I guess so. I guess this also means I'll have to start calling you sis"

"I'd rather you didn't" Chloe laughed. "It's very cringy"

"Whatever. Sis" He joked.

Chloe responded to his joke by picking up the cushion next to her and hitting him with it. He retaliated and picked up the one next to him and did the same. They continued to play fight until they were interrupted by a stern voice. "And what exactly is going on in here?" Ange asked them with her arms folded.

"She started it" Dom explained.

"Did not" Chloe joke argued back.

"Whatever. I've bought food if your hungry" Ange waved a dismissive hand as she headed into the kitchen. She made no attempt to hide the smile off her face. Her kids were together again and having fun, that was the main thing and something she had dreamt of for years.

"You so started it" Dom laughed.

"Whatever. Bro" She replied with a taunting tone. She threw the cushion at him as she stood up and headed into the kitchen to join Ange. He put the cushions back on the sofa and picked up the ice cream tubs and spoons off the table before doing the same. He couldn't help but smile, Chloe's comment had meant a lot to him. This was his family.


	20. Chapter 20

As Dom walked into work he couldn't help but think back to the previous evenings and events. He had really enjoyed spending time with Ange and Chloe and yesterday was the first time that he actually felt that they had been a family. Despite his initial positive thoughts there was one thought that was both concerning and confusing him. He couldn't help but remember what Chloe had been saying about them being 'very different' and her words about her father. The only thing he was certain about was that whoever he was didn't hold a high level of importance or positivity in Chloe's mind and this was concerning him. Especially with her words about it not just being Chloe's secret to expose, as he walked along the familiar path his mind raced with possibilities of what his sister could have meant, and neither of them were nice scenarios.

Dom's work day followed a familiar routine, in fact the only thing that could be considered unusual about today was that he had arranged to have a working lunch with Ange so that they could tackle the growing amount of YAU paperwork. Initially Ange had refused his offer as she was supposed to be going with Chloe to have her cast removed but Chloe had sent her a text message telling her that she was ok on her own.

* * *

 

Their arranged time for lunch quickly came around and Ange and Dom sat in her office making steady progress through the mountain of paperwork. As he stared down at the file Dom found his attention returning to the thoughts he had had on his journey to work.

"Are you ok?" Ange asked him. "You look distracted"

"Sorry" He apologized, making a conscious effort to turn his attention back to work.

"I'll give you a penny for them" She said. He frowned. "For your thoughts. You look like there's something on your mind"

"I was just trying to remember something Chloe had said yesterday" It was Ange's turn to frown. "Can I ask you something?"

"Dom, you don't need to ask, what's going on?" She was concerned, after shutting the file in front of her she headed for the sofa and patted the seat next to her as an indication for Dom to join her. Whatever was on Dom's mind deserved her full attention. He got up and joined her on the sofa.

"Do me and Chloe have the same father?" He asked.

"No" Ange replied, slightly taken back by his question. "I've actually not seen or heard from your Father since that concert. I did try to track him down, but didn't get anywhere with it. Tracking someone down wasn't as easy as it is now. But I'm happy to help you if you want to try to find him"

"That's not what I mean" He replied. "Maybe one day, but that's not what I was thinking about"

"Oh" Ange was confused.

"I'm just trying to work out something that Chloe told me"

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, when we were talking she said that me and her are different. But I'm just confused as to what she meant by that. She seemed upset though" Ange nodded in understanding. "She then asked if you had told me about her father, but wouldn't tell me anything more. I just don't know what she meant, but I don't think I've seen her so upset and I-" An anxious Dom soon found himself rambling and over explaining.

Ange stopped him by placing a gentle hand on his arm. "He never hurt her, if that's what you're worried about" she told him softly.

"That's good" He was slightly relieved, but still concerned and confused.

"She's never met him, and never will" Ange spoke in a definite tone.

"I don't understand, if she's never met him then why was she so upset"

Ange sighed sadly and took some time to compose herself. Dom noticed a big change in her demeanour, she seemed to have suddenly switched from very head strong to someone who was quite vulnerable and afraid.

"What exactly did Chloe say?" She asked, her stronger tone had now been replaced by a softer, more timid one.

"That me and her are different, that you look at me differently than her. She seems to think that even by existing she hurts you. Which I told her was wrong" Dom recalled. Ange smiled, it was a sad smile. "She then asked if I knew about her father, but when I said I didn't she actually got really upset but wouldn't tell me why, all she said was that it wasn't her place to tell me and I didn't push her on it"

"It's probably a good thing you didn't push her to tell you"

"What do you mean? You don't look at us differently do you? Is it because I was adopted?"

She shook her head. "You being adopted has nothing to do with it. I love you both. You're both my children"

"If he didn't hurt Chloe why was she so upset?" He asked. Ange placed her head in her hands and took a composing breath. Dom waited for her to respond, as he sat there thinking about something to say a sudden, concerning thought entered his head. "Did he hurt you?" He asked softly. Ange nodded and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Talk to me. I'm your son"

"I wish I never told her. I shouldn't have told her. I should have just made something up" Ange told him. "But she asked me one day, to this day I don't know how she worked it out"

"Worked what out?"

"I was raped" she told him, the room went silent for a moment, Dom gave Ange a sympathetic look as he processed what he had just been told. "And three weeks later I found out I was pregnant"

"With Chloe?" He asked softly. He realistically knew the answer to this question but he hoped he was wrong.

"Yes" Ange confirmed.

"Is that why you never told her about me?"

She nodded. "I wanted to tell her, but I just didn't want her to draw the comparisons and she was already distressed enough about finding out about what happened that I couldn't add to that."

"Is that when she started having panic attacks?"

"No. She was struggling with that before, but finding out about that certainly didn't help, in fact it made things ten times worse for her"

"How do you mean?"

Ange shook her head. "It's not my place to say but the panic attacks were just the tip of the iceberg back then"

He nodded his understanding but was worried about what Ange meant.

"I'm sure she'll tell you about it one day. She trusts you"

"I just want to help her isn't that what big brothers do?"

"I know" Ange smiled gratefully "And you are, I hadn't seen her as happy as she was last night for a while, but I need to let her be the one to share this with you. She will when she's ready"

"Ok" Dom agreed.

"I'm proud of you" Ange told him. He gave an embarrassed smile in response. "No, seriously. You've done so well, achieved so much. You're the best of what I dreamt of, better than actually"

"Thanks" Dom was still embarrassed. "That means a lot to me" he glanced over to the desk. "Though it'll all have been a waste of time if we both get fired for not getting this paperwork done"

"You're probably right" Ange laughed softly.


End file.
